1977
by Hopeless23
Summary: The year everything changed, for everyone.
1. January 10, 1977

**January 10, 1977**

Lily Evans looked down with teary eyes. Do. Not. Cry. You're Head Girl! _Head_ _Girl_! You don't cry, she thought to herself. The thing was, this year it all just got worse. And that's saying something. Usually the snide comments found their way to her ears once or twice a week, nothing she couldn't handle. But this year everything was different. Ever since she was appointed Head Girl, it seemed like every Slytherin she passed had a foul word to hiss at her. Usually she could walk down the halls of Hogwarts with her head held high; it wasn't as though she cared what they thought about her. But today was different, today, well, today Lily didn't need this.

"Mudblood." Avery's voice entered her head. He said it louder than he should have, like he wasn't worried about getting caught. His venom laced the word as it floated around her. She turned on her heal, wand out in a flash. Students around her turned and looked.

"Pureblood." She said it was the same hate he conjured, however, she had the grace to whisper it, so only he could hear.

"Are you crying?" He's laughter rang out, forced. He stood with an air of confidence. But his eyes nervously glanced at her wand. Severus Snape and Rabastan Lestrange hovered behind him. Lily could feel Severus trying to make eye contact with her but she purposely kept her stare on Avery. Her knuckles whitened as she increased her hold on the stick.

"20 points from Slytherin for insulting a fellow student." She turned, returning her wand to her pocket. She mentally congratulated herself on using self control. She could have cursed him into the next century, and she wanted to extremely bad. However, with certain power comes certain responsibility. She wouldn't use her powers for evil. Especially not in a crowded corridor. She continued walking.

The walk down to potions class was the worst. Through the dungeons past, what felt like, thousands of Slytherins. Usually she and a pack of her friends, Alice, Mary and Marlene, would walk together. However, she was the one who had made Head Girl, the one who had to stop and talk to McGonagall when she needed a word. The only one who would be able to walk into NEWT Potions 15 minutes late and just have Slughorn smile and joke with her. She could feel the Slytherins following her. She knew Snape should be in that class already. It was extremely unlike him to be late for any class, especially one of his best, Potions. But Snape wasn't the same Snape he used to be. She pushed all these worrying thoughts from her mind as she placed a fake smile on her face and walked into Potions, now a lovely 20 minutes late.

"Lily my dear! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't be joining us today!" Slughorn wobbled over to her. "I'm afraid we're doing a rather difficult one today, you'll be pressed to catch up." Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Snape slip into class unnoticed. "But I'm sure you'll be able to do it." Slughorn winked at her. He had attempted to whisper the last part, but Slughorn probably couldn't whisper to save his life. Lily saw her friends in the corner exchange smirks. She saw Snape begin to set up his potions kit and look pointedly at her, this was a challenge. She would beat him, and beat him good.

"Well then I better get at it." She sighed at him, with a forced smile. Thank god her eyes weren't red and blotchy. The 'cry' was more like an eye watering, and she was sure no one even noticed, except for Avery. Damn him. She started on a potion she had made many times, just for fun. She smirked to herself. If there was any potion she could _kill_, this one was it. Polyjuice potion. Whata joke.

Slughorn came over and sniffed at her potion just as she was finishing. "Very nice Miss Evans. This will turn out lovely after we leave it to stew. I'm very impressed. 20 points to Gryffindor." She turned and looked back at Snape. He was casually sitting in his chair, his potion simmering comfortably. He smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and turned back.

"Thanks Professor." She was angry that Snape had beaten her, but she would get him next time. Half of the reason why she was so good at potions was her desire to be better than _him_.

After class Lily walked out with her friends. She looked up and saw that James Potter had fallen into step beside her. James Potter. She couldn't believe how much _he_ had changed in these last couple of months. James getting Head Boy was completely unimaginable. Hell had frozen over, and she had told him that. But now she was impressed. James was being very mature. _James_. _Mature_. Now those were two words she wouldn't be caught saying in the same sentence until this year, unless they were separated by a huge IM. She smiled at him, awkwardly. "What's up James?" And using his first name, can you say progress?

"Er-" He looked at her friends, she took the hint.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room. Don't start that Transfiguration essay without me." She added sarcastically as her friends groaned at the upcoming doom that was the 6 foot long essay on Human Transfiguration. "What's up?" She asked again as they stopped in the Great Hall. James leaned casually up against the wall and looked at her searchingly.

"Are you okay? You looked upset when you came into Potions." The forced smile slide off her face in a second and she looked away from him. "Did Snape do something? I saw him walk into class after you, if that git did anything-"

"Look Potter, it's none of your business okay? I can handle myself. Stop playing the over protective brother. It's getting old." She snapped at him. The hurt look on his face was enough for her to instantly regret her harsh words. He muttered an apology she didn't quite hear and began to walk away. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "James." She regretted her decision to pull him back right away. Those eyes were magnetic and this close together, good Godric. She could feel her cheeks flush and her toes curl as she smelt his cologne. _Shit_. She stepped back. He had this effect on her, one where when he was too close she was unable to form words. She coughed and broke their eye contact, buying time. They wouldn't kiss, not _again_. "Look James. I'm sorry, it's just. You just." She stared purposely at the ground, refusing to meet his stare. "The constant glares, the hissing behind you as you walk through the corridors. It drives a person mad."

"I understand." He made to push her hair from her face. She hit his hand away impatiently.

"No you don't. You have no idea what it's like." She finally met his gaze. "I'm sorry I snapped on you, but please, just don't pretend to be my knight in shining armour okay? I can handle myself." He was searching her eyes with his serious expression. This was way too intense for her. She forced a grin toward him and playfully hit his arm. "Thanks for caring though, JP."

He rolled his eyes and embarrassedly ran his hand threw his hair. "Oh Merlin. Please, do not ever call me that again."

"How can I not? It's pretty catchy, you have to admit. _JP_. Rolls of the tongue." She giggled at him and he rolled his eyes again, but a small grin formed on his face.

"I like it when you say it." He whispered toward her. Heat flooded her cheeks again. Why? Why must he always do that? She pretended like she didn't hear it, and purposely looked forward. They began walking down the corridor.

"You know you have officially arrived when your fan club gives you a secret nickname and everyone starts calling you it." Lily laughed at him, trying to break the sexual tension yet again. As she said it a group of fourth year girls walked by and chorused a 'Hey JP' and then proceeded to glare down Lily. She began hysterically laughing. He raised his eyebrow at her and waited for her to finish.

"Are you done?"

"Yes." She began snickering again, as another group of first years walked by.

"Hey JP." The shortest one said, flushing bright red before scurrying away with the rest of the group following her around the corner.

"No." She burst out before surround ring to another fit of giggles. She had to lean up against a suit of armour for support. "What happened to your eyebrow?" She asked, noticing for the first time that the one on the right was relatively lonely, considering the other one was no longer there.

He tried to rub his hair flat to cover his forehead. He muttered something about 'Padfoot' and 'loser'.

"Sorry, what was that?" She giggled at him.

"Padfoot, thought it would be funny." He muttered again, this time comprehendible.

"Personally, I think it's a riot." They had finally reached the Fat Lady. James told her the password, and the two of them walked in together. James and Lily separated, Lily going to her friends by the fireplace and James to his fellow marauders in the back corner.

"Soooooooo..?" Mary leaned in towards Lily as soon as she sat down. "What happened? Did you guys snog again?"

"What!!" Alice yelled from the other chair.

"Shhh!" The three other girls hissed at her.

"You two snogged?!" Alice hissed back, quieter this time.

"_You_ would know if _you_ weren't in bed because _you_ were too tired from snogging Frank Longbottom until all hours the night before." Marlene giggled to her.

"Shhh!" Alice hissed again, but a smile played on her lips. "What happened Lily?!"

"God." She threw her head into her hands. "Do I really have to retell it?"

"If you won't I will!" Mary grinned and the girls moved their chairs closer to Lily's. "So they were on patrol last night right?"

"Right." Alice nodded. She knew the Heads had to wander the halls late at night, which was the topic of many jokes between the girls. They knew it was only a matter of time before the two would snap and either kill each other or shag each other senseless.

"And everything was fine, they were laughing and joking with each other like they do know, you know, because they're in _love_." Mary giggled.

"We're not in love." Lily hissed at the girls. "Don't say that, okay?" She looked over her shoulder to make sure that the Marauders where still safely seated in the corner.

Mary ignored Lily and continued with her story. "So then, just suddenly, you know how graceful Lily is." The other girls giggled. Lily was known as one of the clumsiest people in Gryffindor, maybe Hogwarts as a whole. "She tripped down the last couple of stairs and hit her head."

"Classy." Alice laughed at her. "Brain damage?"

"Ha." Lily winced as she unconsciously put her hand to her head. "Could we not joke about it until we know it isn't true?"

"_Anyways_. So then James comes bounding after her to the rescue. Blah blah, checks her head to make sure she's okay. Kinda like this." Mary pulled Marlene close to her. Lily raised her eyebrows toward Mary. "What?" Mary shot to Lily. "You re-enacted it for us, I think Alice deserves the same quality of performance." Mary put her hand up to the back of Marlene's head and raked her fingers into her hair, pulling her close to her lips. In a deep, huskier voice then she usually had said, "Are you okay, baby?"

"He did _not_ call me baby." Lily shot, and whipped her head around to make sure that the Marauders were still in the corner. However tears quickly entered her eyes as her forehead came into harsh contact with Sirius Black's forehead. He pulled his head back quickly and began rubbing it.

"_Fuck_ Evans!" Then he remembered why he was there and looked back to Mary and Marlene. Mary was still holding the back of Marlene's head, as they hysterically giggled. "Sorry to interrupt ladies. Please continue." He lounged gracefully on the arm of Lily's chair, propping his feet up and balancing with skill Lily wouldn't get with years of practice.

Mary rolled her eyes and leaned in. Sirius' eyes grew wide and Lily took advantage of the moment. She shoved him directly off of her chair and he landed in a heap. They all fell back in there chairs laughing. "I think you've over stepped your welcome. No. Don't get up." Mary laughed. He had a shocked look on his face. "We'll leave." She pulled Marlene up, and the four girls stepped over a still surprised Sirius Black and made their way up the girl's dormitory stairs, their laughter followed them the whole way.

**January 14, 1977**

After their free period, Lily was forced to sit through an unbearable transfiguration class. "Merlin, I need a smoke." Dorcas Meadowes sighed as her and Lily walked out of Transfiguration.

"McGonagall is insane." Lily said. They had just been assigned yet another essay. "This is insanity. Actually."

Dorcas pulled a smoke out of her bag as the two girls bid their goodbyes to Mary and Marlene and made their way to the prefects meeting.

"Dorcas! You can't smoke in the school!" Lily grabbed the smoke from the girl as they weaved through the surrounding students.

"Why not?" Dorcas whined.

"You're a _prefect_. And I'm Head Girl. God." The two girls turned a corner and entered a deserted hallway. Lily looked up and down the hall before forcing open a window and pulling out her wand. The two girls passed the smoke back and forth, breathing in deeply. They heard footsteps approaching and deep voices travelled down the hall.

"Bugger." Dorcas threw the smoke out the window and the two girls hurriedly tried to close the window. They side in relief as James Potter and Remus Lupin turned the corner.

"Damn Potter. Lupin! You guys made me waste my smoke!" Dorcas complained as she pulled out another smoke. Lily giggled and pulled out her wand and again conjured a spark from the end.

"I needed this." Dorcas sighed contently as the two girls passed the smoke back and forth. James and Remus leaned up against the wall and waited.

"Smoking kills." Remus stated. "Just throwing that out there."

The girls ignored him and when they were finished they closed the window and began walking casually to the meeting. The teenagers turned another corner and came across Alice and Frank, trying, and failing to hide behind a suit of armour.

"Alice. Meeting." Lily yelled down the hall to the girl as they walked into the spare classroom. Alice held up 5 fingers, not breaking mouth contact with Frank.

"Two minutes. That's all you're getting." Lily shot back. Alice's five fingers turned in one in the middle. Lily rolled her eyes as she walked into the meeting.

Dorcas sat next to Violetta Roiser. "Hey slut." The Ravenclaw prefect and the Slytherin prefect always sat together at meetings. Violetta's partner, Snape, hardly ever showed up anymore, and a lot of people had a problem with Violetta. Maybe it had something to do with her family being fricking crazy.

"Whore." Violetta nodded to the other girl. They had a mutual respect for each other. And their reputations. "Merlin, I can still smell the smoke on your breathe." Violetta sniffed at the other girl. "Puh-lease tell me you have one for me? Flitwick confiscated mine this morning. I'm _dying_." Dorcas groaned and dug through her bag, muttering something about supply the whole of Hogwarts with nicotine. She passed the smoke to the other girl who squealed excitedly. "Thank you."

Snape walked by and started coughing loudly. Violetta rolled her eyes at him as he sat down next to her.

"Please clarify. Are you coughing because she's holding a smoke or because you haven't showered in days and are repulsed by your own scent?" Dorcas narrowed her eyes at the boy. He narrowed his back at her.

"Listen _blood_ _traitor_ I'm-" Violetta had to hold Dorcas back as she attempted to launch herself at Snape from across the desk.

"Why are you even here? You've been to like, three meetings this year! I thought you had finally realized where you weren't wanted!" Dorcas yelled at him.

"Wow, seems like I missed a party." Gideon Prewett stated as he walked into the classroom just as Snape was storming out.

"I. Hate. Slytherins." Dorcas seethed. "No offence." She said looking at Violetta.

"None taken. I hate Ravenclaws." The two girls smiled at each other as a distracted Lily finally managed to pull the meeting to order.

"Listen up. Let's get this over with so we can get of here faster. I don't want to be around you guys anymore then you want to be around me." She sent pointed looks at the younger Slytherin prefects. "We're going to have a Valentine's Day dance." Several groans and giggles were heard around the room.

"I know it sucks," James agreed with the groans, mainly heard from the male end of the room. "but it's Dumbledore's orders and if any of you want to go take it up with him, by all means." After a slight pause James turned toward the dusty, old chalk board and hit it with his wand. Lily looked at him slightly impressed. "Okay, look alive everyone." There was a very large list of jobs with names beside them. "Check it out, this is what you're doing. Any problems?" He looked around the group. No one said anything. If there were any problems no one was going to say anything to _the_ James Potter.

"Nothing wrong as far as I can see JP." A fifth year Ravenclaw grinned. Lily choked from behind him. He purposely stared forward, not making eye contact with Remus either.

"Good. Write it down, don't forget. Get on it. We'll meet back here, say, two weeks? Get your thing done by then. Everyone is going to need to help with the decorating but I want your jobs done by _two_ _weeks_." Last time he had assigned jobs people had tried to tell him the instructions weren't clear. Bull shit. Lazy prefects. He couldn't handle that these kids were supposed to be the most responsible in the school. Yeah right. "Repeat after me, two weeks."

A very weak, tired sounding "Two weeks" chorused from the group. No one in seventh year was even listening to James anymore. They were discussing the horrifying details in the back row about the morning paper, the recent deaths and disappearances. Dorcas had the grace to flash two fingers at James, representing two weeks; either that or she meant the peace sign. He sighed and looked defeated at Lily. What a year to be Head Boy and Girl. A dance just seemed trivial these days, like it didn`t really matter. People were dying left and right. Planning a dance wasn`t going to be on anyone's mind. Especially with Death Eaters running around, no one worried about a _dance_. Dumbledore had told Lily and James that he saw this dance as a way to forget about the horrors outside of Hogwarts; James saw this dance as a waste of time; Lily saw this dance as time away from her studies. They both thought it was a good idea, in theory. In theory. But it was their job to do what he said. They broke the meeting apart and Lily and James left the classroom last, heading towards the Great Hall for supper. Lily glared Alice and Frank down as she walked by them.

"Alice! You're in charge of posters for the dance! Maybe if you could surface every once in a while!"

"Two weeks!" James yelled after her as well. "I'm not joking! I want it done in two weeks!"

If she heard them, she didn't show any signs that she did. The two Heads rolled their eyes and walked after the others.

"So Lily. Uh.."

"Yeah James?" Lily glanced at him.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened on patrol-"

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to, to be perfectly honest." Lily cut him off. With a weak smile she rushed past him, quickening her pace, trying to catch up with Remus and Dorcas. Before she could get to them, the Great Hall, and safety, James caught back up with her.

"Not fair.." She whined as he grabbed her arm gently, and spun her around. "You have longer legs." She looked helplessly into his eyes and his finger began rubbing her arm in a circular motion. She swallowed, and broke eye contact quickly, and tried half heartedly to pull her arm from his grasp. He wasn't letting go though, and he lead her away from the Great Hall and out towards the castle grounds.

As snowflakes fell around them, the couple began walking around the grounds. After a couple of minutes of silence, James halted suddenly and Lily, unprepared for the halt, fell into him.

"Er- sorry." James' hands flew to catch her as she bounced back off of his shoulder.

"Ouch.." Lily whined slightly, but the cry wasn't from pain, more from surprise. She suddenly realized how close their faces were. James raised his hand and brushed a couple of snowflakes from her hair. He was using all the self control he had not to lower his lips to hers. Remus had told him; let her make the move next time. And he wasn't disappointed. After what felt like ages, but it was really only seconds, her lips gently met his. He was just thinking about how calm, how sweet and controlled her kiss was (and dare he almost say boring?) when she pulled her hands into his untameable hair and pulled his face more into hers. His hands started to room her body, and considering they were both only wearing their school robes, he wasn't disappointed. She wrapped her right leg around his body, pulling their bodies even closer than they were.

After a couple of minutes James pulled himself away from her. "Oh Merlin, I'm sor-"

Lily walked the two steps that separated them and crashed her lips onto his again. When she pulled her face away she rested her forehead on his. With a smirk she asked, "So what were you saying?"

"I have no idea."


	2. January 20, 1977

**January 20, 1977**

Gideon was making his way to the library through a series of back routes, hoping to run into a certain girl who had been doing a very good job of avoiding him lately, when something near the end of the hallway caught his eye.

"What are you doing?!" Gideon yelled towards his younger brother down the hall. A group of sixth year boys, Fabian Prewett included, were holding a girl against the wall, their wands at her throat.

"Didn't you hear?" He snarled at his brother. "About the attack?" Gideon looked confused at his younger brother, "Her" he said it like the word was dirty, "brother was seen leaving the scene."

"And you're taking it out on her?!" He looked shocked and appalled. "You're irrational! Get to class!"

"We can't leave, she's seen our faces." Benjy Fenwick hissed.

"I'll deal with it." They left, glaring her down.

"I'm sorry about that." He looked at her.

Violetta Roiser glared back at him. "Don't worry about it. Just do the memory charm and get it over with." She huffed. "Maybe you could tell me I'm on my way to the hospital wing."

"Did they hurt you?"

She flinched away from him as he reached toward her arm.

"Your brother has a nice grip on him."

"Git."

She smiled despite herself. Her face was back in a hard set glare in an instant.

"I'm not going to give you a memory charm."

"You aren't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What they did was wrong. They deserve to be punished."

She looked at him. And sighed. "I'm not going to say anything."

"You aren't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've had worse."

"What? You have?"

"Surprised Prewett?"

They stared at each other. Next thing she knew her back was being pressed into the wall again, this time in a very different way. His mouth was hot on hers. Her hands were everywhere, grabbing, pulling clawing. She felt his eagerness on her thigh. A moan escaped his lips. "Vi..."

She pushed him off of her.

They stared at each other, chests rising and falling. His checks were flushed and she ran a hand through her hair.

"I missed you these last couple of weeks." Gideon looked at her.

Neither of them looked away. He took another step towards her.

"No. We can't." She looked both ways down the hallway.

"Why?"

"You know _why,_ Gid."

"I-"

"Your brother was just trying to kill me." She hissed at him.

"I love-"

"SHUT UP." She yelled at him. Tears sprung into her eyes. Her chest was rising and falling almost more than earlier. "Just," She looked away. "Shut up." He grabbed her arm and she winced. He dropped it instantly and that was all she needed. She broke off into a run and left him there, mouth red and blood slowly making its way back up to his head.

"Lo'" Violetta sighed as Mary, Marlene, Alice and Lily walked into the third floor girls bathroom.

Alice smiled, but other than that the other girls moved to the mirrors and pretended no one had said anything.

"Have you been crying, Rosier?" Mary asked. The other girls turned to stare.

"No, of course not." Violetta sent her a patronizing look. She turned to Lily. "Oh Evans, I've been meaning to ask. I've been having a problem with the days I've been scheduled to patrol. I was wondering if there was any way I could swap with someone?"

"That schedule has been working for the last 5 months Roiser, I don't see how a problem could suddenly spring up."

Violetta's eyes narrowed. "I've been having some troubles with my partner."

"I don't see how Gideon could-"

"Look, never mind." Violetta sighed and turned back to the mirror where she began to fiddle with her hair.

"If you want I'll trade you." Alice said kindly. "If you don't mind Remus Lupin?"

"Really?" Violetta smiled. "Thanks Alice."

After Violetta left, Lily rounded on Alice.

"What the hell was that?" Lily asked.

"What?"

"You totally undermined my authority!"

"Oh brother." Alice laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well!"

"Obviously something's bothering her," Alice sighed. "She _was_ crying." She shrugged. "Gid is my cousin, and he's been a right mood lately too. I don't mind."

"Well what about Remus! He might mind!"

Alice rolled her eyes again and Marlene actually laughed.

"What is so funny?" Lily turned on the other girl this time.

"Have you seen her ass?" Marlene laughed again. "I highly doubt Remus is going to mind. He might even thank Alice."

*

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" James and Lily were patrolling later that night when they heard a couple of loud bangs. They broke off into a run, pulling out their wands.

"What do you figure, Peeves or-" They heard another loud bang.

"Probably or." James yelled back.

They turned the corner and came face to face with six Slytherins.

James was hit with a body bind curse and Lily was disarmed before they had a chance to realize. Lily dove for James' dropped wand, but before she could reach it she heard someone yell "Accio!"

"Well, look at this." Avery stood over her. "Who would have thought we would have the star Head Boy and Girl at our mercy. This night isn't going to be a complete waste after all."

"Avery.." Lily Evans eyes landed on the girl who spoke, Violetta Roiser.

"What Roiser?" He spun on his heel and looked at her.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" He twirled James' wand in his hand, while Snape silently handed Violetta Lily's. "It seems like your priorities are wavering Vi." He continued to twirl the wand. Her eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't want your brother to hear about this." He smirked at her. "That you're going _soft_."

She hissed at him. "Fuck you Avery."

"You're just proving what I was saying earlier right now." Avery's smirk grew. "You love mudbl-"

"I think you've said enough Avery." Snape said from behind. Regulus nodded slightly.

"We aren't doing anything drastic." Violetta said.

"Memory charms can erase anything." Avery turned back to Lily. "Just give me 15 minutes with her."

Violetta turned toward Snape, as if he had said something, although his face was blank. Her face was momentary questioning, and then changed to realization, then back to anger in a one second. She turned back to Avery who hadn't noticed anything.

"First off Avery, who the fuck do you think I am? Secondly, fuck you if you ever touch any woman, I will find you and kill you, I don't care if she's a fucking squib, and thirdly, as I was saying earlier, you're a fucking git who needs to get yourself, and your little gang back to bed. You can tell _my_ brother whatever you want, but just so you know, he'll also find about your little late night meeting that I had the unfortunate luck to stumble upon. He won't consider your discretion, or lack thereof, as something worth rewarding."

He snarled at her. "Memory charms can work on you too."

"I'm going to do you a favour and pretend this didn't happen, and you didn't say that." She stepped closer to him, their faces were inches apart. "If you leave now."

"We're going to get detention if we don't at least make them forget this." Regulus Black muttered.

Avery's eyes were narrow. He tilted his head, signalling to the others. He handed James' wand to her. "Who cares. They'll get there's soon enough. You all will." He glared at Violetta and then turned to leave.

As soon as they were around the corner, Violetta released James from his body bind and threw them back their wands.

"I am so sorry guys."

Lily hit Violetta's hand away as she tried to help her up.

"What the hell was that?" Lily hissed at her. "What are you doing out of bed right now anyways?!"

Violetta looked at her, "Are you serious? I just saved your ass and you're mad that I'm out past curfew?"

"Lily-" James started and reached for her arm.

"No James! What the hell!" She ripped her arm from his grasp. Tears sprung to her eyes as the reality of how close the situation really was. What would have happened if Violetta wasn't there? Would Snape have done _anything_? Did she actually expect her would?

"I'm sorry." James muttered from behind her. She turned and looked at him for a couple of minutes and then finally burst into tears. She fell into his arms, sobbing. He rubbed her back in circles until she finally calmed down.

She turned back toward Violetta, to apologize. She was gone.

They walked back to the common room together. They stood at the bottom of the stairs together.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" James asked.

"Yeah," Lily smiled softly at him. She didn't move though. After a couple of minutes she sighed. "I mean..." A blush covered her cheeks. "Maybe I could...?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe I could just stay with you tonight?" His heart soared.

"If you want to." He shrugged, remaining composed.

"I'd like that."

He grinned at her. She ran up her stairs to brush her teeth and change into her pyjamas.

"Don't get the wrong idea Potter." She giggled as they climbed the stairs to his dorm after she was done. "We're just sleeping."

"Of course."

She laughed. "Okay."

They climbed into bed and Lily snuggled into his chest. He shifted away from her, just slightly.

"What?" She asked in a whisper. This time it was his turn to blush.

"Nothing."

"What is it James?"

"I'm just thinking about Dumbledore."

"Er- Okay?"

"And anything that is going to be a turn off, because basically the biggest fantasy I have in life itself is being fulfilled right now and I'm letting my mind get away from me."

She looked at him, slightly confused. After a couple of seconds, (it felt more like an eternity to James, who was dying of embarrassment), a grin fell onto her face. She giggled a little bit. "Really James? In my over sized Gryffindor t-shirt and these unicorn shorts I got as a gag birthday present last year? I'm not even wearing make-up."

"You've never looked more beautiful." He stared into her green eyes.

"You say that to all the girls, Potter?" She barely breathed back.

"Just the ones that I love."

Silence.

"What?" Lily finally asked after several minutes.

"I love you, Lily Evans. You don't have to say it back, but I've loved you for over 3 years now and I think-"

James was silenced by her lips on his. Her hands were in his messy hair, an action she knew drove him crazy. She rolled her body on top of his and began to pull his shirt from over his head. Once his torso was exposed, he quickly rolled her back, so he was the one on top. He kissed her again, his hands roaming her body. She wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling him closer to her. He froze and pulled his head away from hers. Her eyes searched his face.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked. He rolled off her and ran his hands through his hair.

"I think you should go."

"What?"

"I'm using all the self control I have here, I don't think..." He blew his fringe out of his eyes and stared at the top of his four poster bed. "I won't be able to stop if you don't go now."

"I love you too." She traced a finger over his profile, stopping at his lips. He breathed in deeply when she said it, and he hadn't exhaled yet. "Breath James." She smiled, climbing on top of him again and kissing his lips gently. He didn't move, hands firmly at his sides. He groaned as her hands lightly grazed his chest. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered the words that would be the death of him. "What if I didn't want you to stop?"

"Are you sure?" He grunted out.

She nodded once, and that was all he needed. A small giggle escaped her lips as he flipped her over but was quickly silenced by their lips meeting. He pulled away one last time. "I love you."

She smiled back. "I know, I love you too."

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. Are you sure?"

"Merlin James, I'm starting to think you're the one who might not be ready for this."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." And then he kissed her.

* * *

**I love reviews, just saying. :)**


	3. January 29, 1977

**January 29, 1977**

"So..." Mary was sitting next to Sirius Black, just the two of them, at dinner.

"Yeah..."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Some sort of prefect meeting about that dance..."

"Marlene has detention."

"For what?" Sirius laughed, surprised.

"I only got a general over few, but something about betrayal and getting caught with Benji Fenwick."

Sirius laughed. "I heard about James and Lily stumbling in on that." He shook his head.

Another awkward silence.

"So..." Mary said again.

"Yeah..."

"What's new with you?" Mary asked, playing with her mashed potatoes.

"The usual. What about you?"

"Same."

Another awkward silence.

"Have you done the Charms essay?" Sirius asked.

Mary made a face. "I've started it, only because Lily like guilt tripped me into going to the library with her last night. Have you?"

"Nah," Sirius shrugged. "It isn't due until Friday. I'll probably wheel it off on Thursday night."

Mary made a face. "Jealous."

"Some of us are just born with it." He grinned cheekily at her. She hit his arm and rolled her eyes.

Silence, this time less awkward.

After a couple of minutes, Mary spoke up again. "You going to Hogsmeade on the weekend?"

"Yeah I think so, are you?"

"I was supposed to go with Lily but since she bailed on me for James, and Marlene's going with Benji and Alice with Frank, I'm not sure."

"You could come with me, Remus and Peter if you want?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you don't have a date."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? I am."

"It is kinda weird..."

She nodded. He shrugged.

"There really isn't anyone else to go with." A frown instantly crossed her face as she crossed her arms. She shook her head at him in an unbelieving manner.

"What?"

She sighed and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after her as she walked out of the Great Hall. He grabbed a bun and shoved it in his mouth as he jogged slightly after her. "What is this all about?"

She wheeled towards him and shoved her finger into his chest. "If _you_ don't know, _I'm_ not going to tell you."

"That is the worst logic I've ever heard!"

"Well!" Mary huffed, "If I'm that stupid then I don't know why you're even like, talking to be right now then."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him as she tried to huff away again. "What's going on McDonald?"

"Oh like you don't know."

"I really don't!"

"Well!" Mary cried again, "then I'll tell you." She looked right into his eyes. "You haven't asked _me_ to Hogsmeade before!"

"What?" His face shifted from confusion to surprise. "_You_ want to go to Hogsmeade with _me_?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, you're you and I'm me and... We don't really..."

"What?"

"Well you're you. And I'm me and we..."

"And we don't really...?"

"Yeah, see. You get it."

"Not really."

"I'll talk to you later McDonald."

"What?"

He was already walking away and didn't turn around when she called out to him.

"Bastard." She turned and walked the opposite direction, not really aware of where she was headed. She turned a corner, a couple of portraits, suits of armours, and moving staircases later, and ran head on into something extremely hard. She fell back and landed with a groan on her ass.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sor-" She looked up and Sirius Black's face. "Great.." She muttered as she ignored his helpful hand and pulled herself up. "What is it I can help you with Black?"

"I haven't asked you to Hogsmeade because it's clear that you're too good for me."

"Well, obviously." Mary laughed. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to go with you."

"Yeah?" Sirius rocked back and forth on his heels. "I really thought you Gryffindor girls were above the whole Marauder play-boy charm?"

"I am." His brow furrowed.

"Well?"

"So, basically what I'm saying is if you are still doing the whole 'Marauder play-boy charm' thing?" She actually quoted that with her fingers in the air, "then I don't want to go with you."

"Well."

"Let me know, Black." She twiddled her fingers and walked past him.

*

"So you're my new patrolling partner, eh?" Remus asked the beautiful girl standing in front of him later that night. "Alice said you wanted to trade?"

"Yeah, if that's alright with you?" Violetta smiled at him.

"Yes, of course." They began walking. "So what did Gideon do?"

"What?"

"I mean, why did you want to trade from Gideon?"

She shrugged. His brow wrinkled.

"And that would mean...?"

She sighed. He wasn't letting this go.

"We were just wrong for each other."

"Well, you were right for each other so far, what changed?"

If she had known he was going to be this noisy, she might have just stuck with Gideon. Okay, maybe that wasn't true.

"I'd rather not say."

"Well, I'd like to know what I'm getting into."

"Well, that's too bad." She shrugged at him. "And if that's going to be a problem..."

He looked at her, appraising. "I just don't..." He stopped. She looked at him questioningly. "It's just that you're..."

"I'm what?" He looked at her. "Oh. A pureblood."

Remus winced at the word. "That's not what I was getting at." She raised her eyebrows at him and looked into a classroom they were passing. "I was leaning more towards... Slytherin."

"Gid and I didn't 'separate' because of anything to do with my blo-" She stopped. "I mean, okay... maybe-" She stopped again. He was looking at her questioningly.

"I won't say anything, if you want to say something, I mean..."

She looked at him, and sighed. And then turned away and sobbed loudly into her hands.

Panic crossed his face, he had no idea how to handle a crying girl. He awkwardly put his arm around her and led her to a bench.

"It's just-" She hiccupped. "He said that he loved me, and I just can't deal with that, and-" She hiccupped again.

"What?!" Remus asked, shocked.

"I know right, I mean, how opposite are we?" She hiccupped again. "I mean, he was an amazing shag." She hiccupped again and Remus blanched. This was more than he bargained for. "But the horrible thing is, and this just makes me the worst person in the world," She hiccupped again. "He was just a vice for me, you know?" She looked at him, her blue eyes swimming with tears. "One of my many vices..."

He looked at her. "What do you need vices for?"

She laughed without humour. He didn't like it. She pulled out a flask from her bag and took a swig. She offered it to him and he waved a hand in decline. "Why does anyone need a vice? It helps me forget certain things for a couple of seconds before I'm brought back to my crashing and depressing reality."

He looked at her again, searching. "What's wrong with your reality?"

"What isn't wrong with my reality? My brother is being hunted by the ministry, my mother is practically giving him high fives as he does it, my fellow house mates are slowly turning into the worst case scenario people to run into in the hallway, for both myself and others, and I'm probably going to fail my NEWTS and end up getting some waitressing job in a place where it's not only okay for guys to grab my tits but actually expected, because let's face it, the only thing I really have to offer, other than being a good wife is being a hot piece of ass men can leer at."

"Uhm..."

"Yeah, and you can tack onto that the fact that I have no one to talk to about it too. And the fact that my best vice totally pulled out on me by breaking the number one rule, falling in love."

"Well, why don't you give him a chance? Gideon is a nice guy, and you obviously have some feelings-" He was cut off by her exasperated sigh and her head falling in her hands. She shook it back and forth. She looked up and him again. He couldn't help that he was relieved she stopped crying.

"You don't get it. Neither does he." She took another swig. "It isn't just him that I'm putting at risk, which I could never live with even if he thinks he can. He has a family. Friends. People he loves. And they will be targeted, and they would be attacked and they probably would die. He doesn't get it." She took another swig. "Teenagers live life recklessly, no one here really gets what's happening out there. Or how close we're going to come to it as soon as we leave this castle." He stared at her. "You of all people should have some idea." He looked at her questioningly. "The Potters? Their deaths hit pretty close to home."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She suddenly looked at him. "Sorry, that was, uhm.. over the line."

He looked away. She grabbed his hand and then instantly released it. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me there." She laughed nervously. "I don't really have anyone to talk to and sometimes it just builds up and I..." She tapered off. "Sorry again."

"It's okay, I didn't mind." Remus lied. They stood and continued patrolling. After a couple of minutes he asked the question that had been burning him since she stopped her rant. "But what about your friends?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "What friends?"

"You're always surrounded by some sort of group." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Just because I walk down the hallway with people doesn't mean they're my friends." She shook her head again. "Have you ever noticed I only hang around with the boys in my year, and only Snape, Avery and Lestrange?"

"I did think that was weird.."

"That's because no one else is elite."

"Elite?"

"Hasn't Sirius ever told you about this?"

"Uhm, he doesn't really like talking about that sort of thing."

"Understandable. Well, let me break it down for you." She ran her hands threw her hair. "Most people don't realize that there is a division in Slytherin." Remus raised his eyebrows at her, slightly surprised. "Yup, see you have your Slytherins, and your high-class-pure-_pure_-blood-Slytherins. The ones that have been hanging around together since we were in diapers."

"So you're saying that you have to hang around with them or... what?"

"Or bad things happen to the other people I start to hang around with."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Like?"

"Like girls not knowing how they got to their dorm that night, but they might remember running into Avery, or walking through the dungeons and maybe seeing my brother, but the details are hazy? That sort of thing. People don't like not knowing what they were doing, or worse, what was done to them."

"But your brother graduated three years ago."

She waved her hand dismissively. "He still has pull here. Lestrange loves him and listens to anything he says. Same with Snape. Severus is the worst."

"Why?"

"Because he isn't elite, but he got into the group with his smarts, charm and general cunning."

"Severus? Charming?"

"He can be, and it got him in. He's one of the few."

Remus raised his brows and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Well."

"Yeah."

"Who else is elite?"

"Well, uhm." She looked at him, debating if she should divulge the information. "I guess you could figure it out pretty easily anyways. Malfoys, Blacks, Lestranges. We got Wilkes and Avery. We all hung out together as kids. Sirius was my first kiss," She laughed. He found he liked it this time. "We were six or seven I think. He was also the first boy I punched in the face. Definitely not my last though." She laughed again. "Our parents would ship us back and forth until we went to Hogwarts. I still see the Black sisters, or should I say Malfoy and Lestrange."

"What about Tonks? I heard Andro-"

"We don't talk about that." Violetta shook her head. "First rule, you don't talk about those who have been removed."

This Remus had heard off. Sirius had told him he had been removed from the family tapestry a couple of years ago. He was vaguely aware that was the last time he heard Sirius talk about his family.

"Well you were talking about Sirius."

She stared Remus down for a couple of minutes. "Touché Lupin. But that's different. He was my friend for years. Then, everything changed."

"What?"

"First year, he was in Gryffindor. I was in Slytherin. We haven't talked since then. Anyways, these are the people you marry. And you only marry these people. I'm somehow related to all of these losers, and I have to pick one of them to seal the deal with." She gagged slightly.

She sighed again and her face flushed. "Listen to me, jabbering away." She looked at Remus, gagging if she could trust him. "You have anything to confess? It would make me feel a lot better about this whole thing." He shrugged and grinned at her.

"Not really."

"Where do you go every month?"

His pale face paled even more.

"What?"

"I've noticed. You miss every couple of weeks, a weekend, a couple days here and there. I'm curious." She shrugged and grinned the same sheepish grin he had sent her minutes before.

He raised his eyebrows at her, his face unsmiling. "I wouldn't have thought _you_ would notice when I was missing."

"Cute boys catch my eye." She shrugged. He blushed a bit.

"My mom's really sick." He used the lie he'd ben perfecting for years.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He sighed. "It's only a matter of time really... ever since my dad died, she's just been getting worse. They were so in love, I'm shocked she's held on for this long." Violetta placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Guilt pulled at his stomach.

"Sorry I brought it up."

He sent a small smile her way. "Don't worry about it. That's the way I want to be too, so in love you can't live without the other person."

"Yeah, my parents definitely aren't like that."

"Sometimes you can't tell the strength of love." Remus pointed out.

"My dad died three years ago."

"Oh."

"I don't think my mom even cried to be honest."

"Well." He put his hands back in his pockets.

"Yeah, so who are you dating these days?" Topic change, badly needed.

"No one."

Her face changed to surprise. "Really?"

"Yep."

"I didn't think Marauders were single."

"I wouldn't say Sirius was in a relationship, or Peter for that matter."

"I'd say Sirius is in too many relationships. I guess I should have been more specific. I didn't think good looking Marauders were single." Remus couldn't help but smile. It was the second time she had called him good looking.

"I'm too busy for a girlfriend." And if you want to get specific, too wolfy.

"That's what single people say to rationalize their single-ness."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, hate to break it to you."

"You're single, are you not?"

"Not by choice."

"I doubt that you aren't turning down guys left and right."

"Maybe I used to be, before Evan became the star of the Prophet." Everything always came back to this war.

"But," Remus smirked, "What about Gideon?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have vices, not boyfriends."

"Who else?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

Remus stopped suddenly.

"Wha-?" His hand was over her mouth. He held a finger to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

"Hear that?" He whispered. She strained her ears, and sure enough, there was the sound of hushed conversation, around the corner.

The two prefects drew their wands. The conversation stopped suddenly. Before they could turn to corner, they were both hit with a stunning charm from behind.

*

The first thing that came to Remus' mind when his eyes cracked open a few hours later was how badly his back hurt.

"For the love of Merlin." He muttered and tried to sit up. His body was tangled with Violetta's, who groaned at his slight movement.

"Ouch.." She mumbled.

"What the fuck happened?" Remus laid his head back down, deciding movement might not have been the best idea. Violetta's and Remus' legs were tangled together and somehow her head was resting on his stomach.

"No idea. One minute we're about to turn the corner, the next were in this..." She looked around, "broom closet?"

"I'd say that's a fair guess." Remus sighed.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"My arm is under my back." Remus realized. "They must have just chucked us in here." Violetta tried to get up but got tangled up worse in his legs and fell back down, this time directly on top of him.

"Oaf!" Remus cried as she landed right on his stomach. She laughed and rolled off him. He pulled his arm out from behind him and started swinging it. "Damn thing is asleep." He groaned and then checked his watch. "It's 3:30 in the morning."

Violetta stood and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. She pulled and pushed until finally giving up. "Oh great." Violetta groaned. "We probably won't get out until morning then."

"Your dorm mates won't realize you're missing?" Remus asked as he looked around for either of their wands. They weren't there.

"Oh they will notice. They just won't care. What about you?"

Remus shrugged. "I doubt they'll notice. If they're even sleeping there, they were probably in bed before I should have been back."

"Well." Violetta leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms, blowing up her fringe. "Better make ourselves comfortable." Remus slide up next to her. Remus closed his eyes and Violetta tried to make herself comfy against the wall. She took off her jumper and balled it up against her head. She shifted numerous times before angrily grunting.

"Are you going to be alright?" Remus asked, not opening his eyes.

"This is _so_ uncomfortable." She huffed. She eyed him up. "Do you mind if I...?"

"What?"

"Lean up on you?"

He still hadn't opened her eyes. "Go ahead."

He was surprised when her head didn't go to his shoulder, as he had assumed, but landed gently in his crotch. His eyes flew open. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry!" She sat up. "You said it was okay!"

"I meant my _shoulder_." He hissed at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him and despite the blush on her cheeks, managed to hiss back equally as menacing. "Well, soooorry." She leaned up on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You must be the first straight guy in the history of the world to complain when a girl put her head in his crotch." He scoffed at her. "You _are_ straight, right?"

He glared at her, which would have been much more effective if her eyes hadn't been closed. After several minutes she finally felt his stare. She opened her eyes and rolled them as she lifted her head off of his shoulder. "Okay. Sorry I questioned your sexuality. I didn't think you'd be so _touchy_."

"I'm not touchy about my sexuality. I'm straight, okay?"

"Oh-kay."

"I. Am."

"I really don't care either way." He huffed at her and she closed her eyes again and rested her head on his shoulder again. After a couple of minutes they sat in silence. Remus thought she had fallen asleep when she spoke again. "So if you're straight why haven't I ever seen you with a girl?"

His eyes opened again. "I have trust issues." Serious trust issues.

She looked at him and seemed to accept that. She settled back into his shoulder.

"What, no more questions?" She shrugged, keeping her eyes closed. He couldn't help but notice that her hair smelt like strawberries and her shirt was showing a little too much cleavage for his comfort. He was no one's vice though, Remus thought with zeal. However, maybe... Maybe if _she_ was _his _vice too... How do you go about becoming a vice? Or getting one? Was there a how-to book in the library for that? He doubted it. "Hey Violetta?"

"Hm?" She shifted her body and held her sweater over her shoulders.

"How did you and Gideon get together?" She sat up and stretched her neck to the right and left, massaging it.

"I'm getting a bloody neck kink from your hard ass shoulder." She sighed. "Why do you want to know?" She looked at him, her eyes squinted.

"Just wondering."

She shrugged. "Patrolling one night, got too close, started snogging the hell out of each other. How these things usually happen."

Well, that made things easier. They were already done two of three things on the way to getting a vice. He tried to channel Sirius as he planned out how best to start snogging her. It was honestly the first time he would be willingly participate in the act. The only other time he had snogged a girl, Amelia Bones had been wasted at one of the Gryffindor common room parties and grabbed him before he could escape. He couldn't help being bitter at the moment, that he would decide he wanted to lose his snogging virginity with Violetta, one of the best looking girls in Hogwarts, who also happened to be one of the most experienced as well. He swallowed deeply, his Adam's apple bobbed. How, how, how to do this?

"Wanna snog me?" Oh. Bugger. I did not just say that, Remus yelled to himself. Merlin, strike me dead now, before the humiliation gets me. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Never mind." He replied, nervously.

"You must think I'm pretty easy." She stated, tilting her head slightly.

"No. That's not it at all. I just..." He put his hands in his pockets. "I could use a vice too."

"You can't just be in a vice-ationship because two parties need one. There has to be a little bit more to it."

"Such as?" It didn't escape him that they were discussing snogging like they would the last Quidditch game or the latest potions essay.

"Passion for one thing. Attraction..."

"Passion?"

"Yeah, that whole, can't-keep-my-hands-off-you sort of thing." Remus sighed, well they definitely didn't have that, they had been in the broom closet for over half an hour and nothing had happened except-

"You did put your head in my crotch." She raised an eyebrow at him again.

"Okay, yes. There was that. But in my defence I had deemed that the most comfortable place to rest it, other than your stomach, which had been lovely earlier, but in your current leaning against the wall position, was inaccessible."

"And you said I was cute. Twice."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, sorry I brought it up." She was still looking at him, in an appraising way.

"Don't be." She smiled at him. "I'm slightly flattered." She was still looking at him, differently this time. "I'll try anything once." It took him a minute to realize what she was saying, but in that instant her lips had found his.

She pulled away. She winced. "Er-"

"What?"

"Nothing." She looked away.

"What? Was I total rubbish?"

"No... not _total_ rubbish."

He opened his mouth in shock. "Well common! I was unprepared."

He grabbed her head and kissed her again. When he pulled away she was breathing hard. He grinned. "Well?"

And she shrugged. He growled at her. She looked away, but not fast enough. He saw the laughter on her face. "Better, but-"

She didn't have time to finish, he was kissing her again, giving her everything he didn't know he had. Violetta's body reacted before she had time to stop it. Her hands were in his hair, her chest was pressed into his. After a couple of minutes he pulled away.

He smirked at her. "That's what I thought, just needed some warming up is all." She was panting next to him and hit his arm.

"I was joking earlier Lupin. Merlin," She ran a hand through her hair. "You were good before, I didn't need the full assault."

His eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes at him, "has no one ever told you you're a bloody good kisser?"

He shrugged noncommittal. It probably wouldn't be too alluring if he told her this was the first time he was snogging a girl who would remember it tomorrow. Uncharted territory did have some appeal; he knew for a fact Sirius loved virgins, but he doubted that was the same from a girl's view. They usually wanted someone with experience. Remus wasn't too worried about it though, he wasn't looking for any sort of relationship. This, however, was different. Just two people doing what they needed to do to get through the day. It didn't help he got very... _fidgety_ when it got close to that time of the month.

"I was just teasing you." She smiled at him.

"Well then, where were we?" Remus lowered his lips to hers. The kiss quickly turned from innocent to the same hunger that he had exhibited on the last kiss. Her lips had found his neck, and her hands had found the inside of his shirt. His mind went briefly to the thought of the full moon that was coming up, and he wondered if he would be letting this happen if he hadn't been so desperate for some. Would he have any self control if he wasn't a monster but instead a normal teena- His mind was jarred from this thought as her hands found his belt buckle. His lips found hers again and he pulled her onto his lap. She was straddling him as his hands hiked up her skirt. She rocked her body into his and he felt her grin into his mouth as she felt how large his crotch had grown.

"Guess I'm not doing a very good job of changing that easy perception." She giggled as he pulled off her shirt.

He stared at her red lacey bra that contained her rather large chest. It was the first one he had ever seen in real life and not in the pages of some dirty magazine Sirius had somehow retrieved. It definitely lived up to the expectations.

"I really don't mind." Remus muttered.

"My lovely, what have you found?" The voice of Argus Filch's voice came muffled through the door.

"Filch!" Remus cried. "Can you help us?! We're locked in here!" Violetta stood up and as she did her chest rubbed up against Remus' face.

"Sorry." She giggled quietly.

"Out after curfew!" He cackled.

"Are our wands out there?" Violetta asked through the door.

He cackled again. "They're here. You're going to be in so much trouble when you get out." His voice faded as he walked down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Violetta cried as she pounded on the door. "Let us out!"

Remus pulled her off the door. He laughed a bit. "He has to go get help, he's a squib." He had her shirt in his hands. She reached for it, and he moved it out of her reach.

"Remus."

He grinned at her. "What?"

"Seriously." She crossed her arms over her chest. Then a flicker crossed her face and she sighed and stepped toward him. "Remus," her fingers flitted over his chest, making their way slowly down, lower and lower. His arms were behind his back, but he moved them to wrap around her, pulling her into his chest. She forgot what she was trying to do, and kissed him. He spun her around, she was up against the wall and her arms now wrapped around his neck.

Then the door to the closet flew open.

McGonagall was standing there, with a disapproving look on her face. "What is going on here?" Filch was hovering behind her. Violetta covered her chest as best she could.

"It's not what it looks like." Remus said. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, it sort of is, but-"

"We got stunned and locked in here." Violetta cut him off, and sent him a look. He handed her back her shirt and she threw it over her head. Remus hastily did up his belt, realizing it was still undone.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at them. "By who?"

"No idea, it was from behind."

McGonagall looked at them sceptically. "Since there is no way either way can be proved-"

"Either way?" Violetta asked, crossing her arms again.

"That you two were looking for some place to... and you got locked in here accidentally or you really did get stunned and locked in here. Since nothing can be proved, I suppose nothing can be punished."

Filch groaned in disappointment. He handed them back their wands.

"Filch, accompany Miss. Roiser to her dormitory. I'll walk Mr. Lupin back to the Gryffindor common room."

"See you." Remus nodded to Violetta and she waved back.

Awk-ward. McGonagall was the last person he wanted to be in this situation with.

"Lupin," McGonagall looked almost as uncomfortable as he did. "I usually make a point to stay out of my students love lives," He stared straight ahead, not making eye contact with the professor. "I just want to say that you need to be careful with Miss. Roiser."

"Professor?"

"Her family and her house, I don't mean to be prejudice but I feel I need to warn you." They were back at the common room. "Well, that's all. Good night Lupin."

"Night Professor."

As Remus was getting into his bed, Sirius cracked his own curtain.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

Sirius yawned and rolled over. "Can't wait."

Thursday morning Remus was woken by a pillow hitting his head, after what felt to him like minutes.

"Move it Moony or you're going to be late."

"Get up!" Sirius threw a bucket of water on him and he sputtered as he rolled off his bed, tangled in his sheets.

"_Thanks_ Padfoot."

"I need your help, and I want to hear about your night." Sirius laughed.

"Eventful patrol?" James asked as he tried to tame his hair in the mirror.

"Just give it up Prongs, it hasn't worked yet, it isn't going to now." Sirius laughed before turning his attention back to Remus, who was just freeing himself from the sheets. "So..?"

"What do you need my help with?" Remus turned the attention off of himself as he changed into his robes.

"Well, see there is this-" Sirius looked at him suspiciously, "Why was patrol so eventful last night?"

Remus sighed. "We have to get moving or we're going to be late for Charms." He led the way out of the dormitory where they ran into Marlene, Mary, Lily and Alice who were making their way down theirs.

"Running late as well?" James kissed Lily's cheek.

"As usual. But you guys usually make it for breakfast, what happened?"

"Remus slept in, he's usually the one who gets us going in the morning."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily giggled and ruffled up James' hair.

"Oi! Prewett!" Alice, who had been walking slightly ahead with Marlene, turned.

"What Sirius?"

"Anything exciting happen on patrol last night?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't patrol."

Sirius turned on Remus. "Well then what were you doing?"

"Oh, Remus did though." Lily corrected the assumption. "He's with Violetta now. They traded partners."

Sirius' mouth fell open. "So, please Remus." Sirius pulled his mouth shut and tapped his fingers together in front of his chest, "explain to me why you didn't get home until 4:30 in the morning?"

Remus rolled his eyes as they walked through the door to Charms.

"Gryffindors! You are late. Five points each." Flitwick reprimanded. They groaned as they sat. "Enough of that, I warned you girls last class."

Once they were sitting and practicing their charms, Sirius turned on Remus again.

"Well?" Remus didn't respond.

"Common Lupin!" Marlene had leaned over Sirius' other side, "Spill."

"We got attacked." James' head whipped around from the seat in front of Remus.

"By who?" James hissed as he looked around to see who else was listening. No one else appeared to be eavesdropping.

Remus shrugged as he looked around the classroom as well. His eyes landed on Violetta, who sat across the room with her usual Slytherin group. She had fallen asleep at her desk.

"I'd bet my broom it was one of them." Sirius hissed, tilting his head towards where Remus was looking.

"But he was with Violetta. How does that make sense?"

"I don't know if they're all on the best of terms right now." Lily said quietly.

"I was talking to Gideon a couple nights ago when we were patrolling." Alice whispered to the group, "apparently some of the Pureblood fighters relatives are looking for some revenge."

Sirius whistled. "Can anyone walk around this place alone anymore?"

"Not visible." Peter whispered. The girls looked at them questioningly. James sent Peter a warning glance. The girls didn't know about the cloak.

"So what did you need my help with?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius looked over at Mary. "I'll talk to you about it later."

*

Much later that night, Sirius walked into the kitchens and pulled off the invisibility cloak. A house elf ran up to him.

"Mr. Black! The usual?" He squeaked. Sirius nodded and he ran away.

"Well, look who it is." Sirius turned toward the voice.

Mary was sitting on one of the tables, eating a bowl of cereal. She smiled at him. "Black. Of all the kitchens in all the schools you walk into mine."

"Nice boxers McDonald." He smirked as he appraised her appearance. She was wearing pink leopard print short-short boxers, a tank top and a pink fuzzy slippers.

She smirked back at him. "I could say the same thing to you." Sirius was also standing there in boxers, unfortunately his weren't pink, or leopard, but had brooms flying around. And that was it. Just the boxers. Mary couldn't help a slight flush that crossed her face as she thanked whatever god allowed this situation to occur. Merlin was he fine.

The house elf that had just left ran up to him with one of the best looking sandwiches Mary had ever seen.

"Thanks!" He turned and saw her face. "Regretting that cereal McDonald?" Sirius asked as he bit slowly into his gourmet sandwich.

She smiled as she put another mouthful in, and then pulled the spoon out, nice and slow. "Not really." She licked her lips.

Sirius realized his mouth was hanging open the same time a tomato fell out of it. She raised an eyebrow at him and he swallowed, and then started chocking.

When he started breathing again he realized she was openly laughing at him. He scowled at her.

"So how'd you get down here without getting caught? I thought the prefects were on double duty after all the attacks."

She shrugged, "I have my ways."

"Bribes?" He offered.

"And sexual favours."

"Figured."

She shrugged. "Nice cloak. That must be handy."

He shrugged, copying her. "Not as handy as sexual favours."

"Few things are." She smiled, "But honestly, the worst they're going to do is take some points or a detention? I can deal." She had one more spoonful or cereal. "Well, I'm done." She put the bowl beside her, and stood up.

"You're leaving?"

She looked at him and laughed, surprised. "I was thinking about going back to bed."

"Well if you wait we can walk back together with the cloak, and you can save a couple of those blow jobs for later."

She hit his arm, hard.

"Ow." He rubbed it. "That's going to bruise. And that wasn't what I meant. Just realized the double innuendo there." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, not that I wouldn't take one, I'm just saying that..." She stood in front of him, smirking.

"Yes?"

"I mean..." He rocked on his heels, "What I'm saying is..." He sighed. "I'm going to shut up now, and finish my sandwich". Mary sat down next to him.

"I thougth you were supposed to be suave..." She muttered, he shot her a look. "I'll wait."

When he was done he threw the cloak over both of them and they left the kitchen together.

"I thought it would be a little more specious under here." Mary whispered as Sirius' hips hit hers again.

"Well sorry. I didn't realize you were such a princess."

She huffed and they continued to walk in silence, they turned a corner and Sirius roughly pushed her into the wall.

"Blac-?" His hand covered her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" The Hufflepuff prefects that moments ago, were about to collide with the invisible wall that has been Sirius and Mary, had stopped inches away from Sirius, who was now pressing Mary into the wall.

"Yeah I did."

Mary's breath hiked up a notch. Her back was pressing into a very jagged rock that hurt quite a bit.

The prefects pulled their wands out and looked around. One even looked up.

"Peeves?"

Mary squirmed a bit, trying to lessen the pain in her back. Sirius sent her a murderous glare, which she returned.

"Maybe."

Sirius was staring up at the roof, attempting to control his breath. He was cursing anyone he could think of for the fact that he wasn't wearing more than thin cotton boxers to hide where his mind was headed. Mary wiggled again. His nose flared as he scowled at her.

She wiggled again and a low groan escaped his throat.

"There it is again!"

Comprehension grew on her face as she felt something familiar pushing into her leg, she grinned. Sirius sent her a warning glance that she paid no mind to. His hands were clawing into the wall on either side of her body as she slowly rubbed against him. She pressed her chest into his and moved her hands to his hair. He closed his eyes. She grinned and pushed her pelvis into his. He moved closer into her, smothering his mouth into her shoulder so he wouldn't make any more noise. Her breathing increased and he realized that he wasn't the only one getting hot and bothered.

"Do you hear that breathing?" Why were they still here, for the love of Merlin, Sirius thought to himself. This was pure torture.

"Maybe it's the Baron.." One whispered to the other.

Mary's hands had moved from his hair down to his pant's elastic. He pulled his head off her shoulder and stared at her, shaking his head slightly. She grinned evilly and slowly inched her hand down his pants. His hands were still firmly locked on either side of her, he didn't trust himself to move them, but this was getting out of hand. He moved his hands to her shoulders, trying to relay with his eyes how close they were to getting busted.

"I don't know." They looked nervous now.

Mary wasn't taking a hint. His jaw clenched as he tried to control his breathing. Then it occurred to him, what was he doing? This was Mary McDonald, sexually taunting _him._ This should be the other way around. Suddenly his hands weren't on her shoulders anymore, but hiking up the front of her shirt. She gasped slightly at his sudden change.

The prefects looked around again, slightly panicky.

He grinned at her, and cocked an eyebrow as his own hand moved swiftly down her boxers. Her knees buckled and her hands flew out of his pants to his shoulders, to keep herself vertical. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her breath was hot against his chest. He was getting revenge.

"Let's just get out of here." They looked back and forth down the hall.

Sirius leaned his mouth down to hers. His lips gently brushed hers as his fingers went further and further into her center. Her mouth moved into his when he pulled away, capturing it back. He pulled his face away again, teasing her. She scowled at him.

"I don't know, it isn't really responsible."

Merlin. Would it ever end? Mary let a little groan out, which Sirius couldn't have agreed more with, but it wasn't really helping the present situation. Her hands grabbed his head and crashed her lips onto his.

"It's creeping me out. Can we _please_ go?"

Yes, yes, yes.

"Yes, okay." They slowly walked away.

As soon as they were around the corner, Sirius took his hands out of her shorts, much to her disappointment, and grabbed her legs and lifted her right off the ground, her slippers fell off. The invisibility cloak fell off them. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling their pelvis' even closer. His mouth made its way down her neck as his hands pulled her tank top over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra. If it was possible he grew harder.

"Merlin you're terrible." He whispered into her neck.

"I know," He kissed her again. "It's about to get worse." She whispered.

"I don't know how that's possible." He muttered as he began to pull down his boxers.

"We have to stop." She turned her head away from his and lightly pushed his chest away from hers.

"_What?_"

"I can't do this."

"Are you serious?" Sirius' mouth was hanging open again, his boner still pressing right in between her legs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to... get so out of hand." He let her legs fall to the ground. Her bare chest was still heaving as she reached for his hand. He let her grab it, but looked confused at her.

"You know what you said earlier, about Gryffindor girls not having anything to do with the Marauder play-boy charm?" She wiped some sweat off of her brow. "You're right." She pulled her hand away and grabbed her shirt, throwing it over her head. "I thought I could- It was amazing but..." She tapered off and then started again. "I'm not some slut who's going to shag your brains out in the hall like a whore only to have you avoid me until graduation. Or someone you can make a joke out of to everyone in this gossip fuelled school." He sighed and rocked on his heels, still having a battle with the blood flow that was still heading to his pants. "You aren't even listening to me!" She shook her head and started walking away. "Sorry to blue ball the shit out of you." She fluttered her fingers behind her as she walked away.

Sirius grabbed the invisibility cloak and started back to the Gryffindor common room. He was debating between a cold shower or finding Mary and shaking some sort of sense into the girl, that he almost didn't notice her sitting on the couch.

"Mary?"

"I don't know why I'm still here." She shook her head. He moved over to her. She put her head in her hands. "I guess I'm just a hormonal teenager and I couldn't face going up stairs alone to face my own hand."

"Look Mary-"

She jumped, not realizing how close he was to her, "Can you take that damn thing off?" She hissed at him. He removed the invisibility cloak, having forgotten he was even wearing it.

"I'm not going to avoid you." He looked at the ground. "You aren't some common whore."

"I never said I was common. Obviously that isn't true."

He sighed and threw his hands in the air, but when he looked back at her face she was smiling.

"So what are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm not going to say I love you, or that I have had a crush on you since first year, or any of that Prongs bullshit."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, so what are you saying?" She asked again.

"I'm saying I want to shag your brains out, and I won't avoid you after."

She laughed a bit. "Blunt, to the point. I like it."

"No more beating around the bush McDonald." He stepped toward her. "It's fairly obviously we're both going to enjoy it, I'm going to try my damnedest not have it be awkward after, and you won't have to go up and face your own hand."

She laughed a bit and shook her head. "True."

He stepped closer to her. "And I know for a fact you definitely like _my_ hand." He smirked.

She leaned in, "As long as we don't tell anyone..."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "If that's what it takes." He smiled.

"So what are we waiting for then?" She laughed and he chased her all the way up the stairs to his dormitory.

* * *

**Still love reviews... xoxo.**


	4. February 2, 1977

**February 2, 1977**

"Moony!" James yelled at his friend across the library, causing them to both get shoved out by the librarian moments later. "Sorry mate." James laughed as they walked out.

"No worries. What's going on?"

"Have you done your job for the dance yet?"

"Yeah, I got the posters ordered, and gave them to Alice to put up." They walked by a poster. "See?"

"Okay, thanks."

"You okay James?"

"Yeah, just a little stressed. I need to make sure everyone is done their jobs. So unreliable. It doesn't help that everyone is doubled up on patrols, so they claim that they don't have enough time and can't get their jobs done. Just excuses... I mean I'm the Quidditch team captain, Head Boy, have a girlfriend who needs some time, and in seventh year studying for my NEWTs in my _spare_ _time_. Some lazy fifth year prefect can suck it." Remus laughed. "Do you have a date?" James asked.

"Yes. Marlene McKinnon." Remus rolled his eyes at James expression. "It isn't like that. She needs a date. Mary's going with Prewett-"

"Gideon?"

"No Fabian. And Alice is with Frank, you're with Lily." James' grin grew substantially at that. "She asked, and I wasn't going to say no. Sirius is going alone, as he usually does for these things. I think I was her only option."

"Oh Merlin, Moony. You're no one's last resort." James rolled his eyes. Remus started to argue but James silenced him with a look. "Pity party over. She could have gone with Peter too."

"He's going with Bertha Jorkins."

"You aren't serious."

"No, I'm Remus. And yes, yes he is."

*

"Roiser!" Dorcas Meadowes yelled after the girl in the hallway.

Violetta stopped in the empty corridor and waited for Dorcas to catch up to her.

"Yes?"

"Just hoping you had some nicotine on you?"

Violetta riffled through her bag looking for her smokes. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing much," She took a smoke from Violetta. "Want to go outside and light this up?"

"Has James been hassling you about your job for this dance?" Violetta made small talk as they walked outside the castle, around the lake.

"So annoying."

"Man it's cold out here." Violetta rubbed her arms with her hands. "What's your job anyway?"

"Uhm, refreshments with Gideon... I think."

Violetta nodded, laughing slightly.

Dorcas nodded, smiling. "James isn't going to be too impressed if I don't know though, so it's not like I can ask."

"I think we were supposed to be done this a couple days ago." Violetta nodded.

"I think it was actually a couple _weeks_ ago."

"You're right. The dance is next week hey?"

"Don't remind me." Dorcas put the smoke out. "I should probably owl Rosmeta or something."

"Do you have a date?" Violetta asked as they walked back into the castle and slowly made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I think me and Gideon are going together as friends."

"Which means you're going to go, get drunk, and then shag each other after?"

"Pretty much," Dorcas laughed, "helps make up for the sick feeling you get from the, how would you put it, 'single-ness' at these events."

"At least you have a date." Violetta sighed.

"You don't? Now I find that surprising."

"I've been asked." Violetta laughed slightly. "Is it pathetic that a second year actually thinks that I would say yes?"

"Yes."

They laughed. "I'm going with Lestrange though, does he really count?"

"Puke." Dorcas made a face.

"Slim pickings."

"I suppose he _is_ better than Snape."

"Only in looks my dear, and by how much really? I suppose he does wash his hair... but still."

"If you squint your eyes all night it probably won't even be that bad."

"As long as he doesn't try anything. I saw him snogging some trampy fifth year last week. I'm not getting a cold sore because of him."

Dorcas sniggered. "You mean _another_ cold sore?"

"Fuck you."

"Love you too."

*

"I can't believe we have to go to this thing." Marlene made a face as she tried and failed again to make her hair sit the way she wanted it. "All I'm going to do is feel completely inadequate while babes like you walk around in your tight ass robes and your perfect god damn hair."

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes at the girl. If anything, Marlene was the prettiest one of them all. Lily walked over and snatched the hair out of the other girl's hand. "Let me help you, you silly girl."

She let Lily attempt something with her hair, but continued to complain. "I don't even have a real date."

"I'm sure Remus will show you a lovely time." Alice said kindly across the room.

"He's just so _nice._" Marlene muttered.

"You say that like it's a _bad_ thing." Lily laughed.

"I heard something... maybe he isn't as nice as you think." Mary bit her lip, pausing, debating something. "Oh Merlin whatever. I'm a gossip addict."

"What?!" The attention of the other three girls turned dramatically from hair and make-up to Mary.

"Okay, so. I was going for extra transfiguration help the other night, clearly minding my business-"

"The other night?" Marlene scoffed. "How long have you known about this?"

"As I was saying, minding my business and I happened to stop before entering the classroom," Mary ignored the question and sceptical looks the girls were giving her, "and I heard McGonagall sharing some light conversation over some fire whiskey with Flitwick."

"Really?" Lily laughed.

"Yes, and you'll never guess who the topic was."

"Remus?" Marlene rolled her eyes. Mary, continued to ignore the girl.

"Our very own Remus Lupin. And what McGonagall caught him doing the other night wasn't very nice, if you get my drift."

"What?"

"So she caught him in a broom closet, with his trousers undone!"

"With who?!" Marlene asked, shocked.

"And you'll never guess with who!" Mary giggled as Marlene glared at her. "Sorry McKinnon, but stop being such a prat."

"I swear to Merlin, McDonald..."

"Violetta Roiser!" Mary half cried.

"What!" The other three girls yelled.

"Well it was obviously either her or Dorcas Meadowes, if you think about it. I mean, those girls could leave some of the few acceptable male species here for the rest of us." Marlene muttered after the shock had worn off.

"They aren't that bad." Alice defended as she turned back to her makeup.

"They're tramps." Marlene snapped.

"Just because you're still a virgin..." Mary teased kindly, smiling.

"Hush you." Marlene smiled despite herself.

**February 14, 1977**

Despite several panic attacks by James that this dance wouldn't work out, it began without a hitch. Except for one problem.

"Why is no one dancing?" Lily hissed to James.

"Because no one is dancing." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I'm not very good James." She whispered into his ear as he put a hand on her back and filled the other with hers. "I wasn't raised in high pureblood society, I'm probably going to destroy your feet." He began slowly twirling her.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered back. "We'll start slowly and work our way up to faster."

"Kind of like that other time..." She wiggled her eyebrows at him in a suggestive way.

"Lily." He reprimanded. "Remember what I said-"

"'We don't talk about that in public'" She mimicked.

"You know it gets me.." He trailed off.

"Hot and bothered?" She offered, laughing.

He shook his head laughing as other couples slowly joined them on the dance floor.

She stomped on his foot and he winced. "Sorry! You know I was never very coordinated."

He grinned at her, "I remember our first kiss."

She blushed and stepped on his foot again. "Sorry, sorry!" She looked down and tried to watch her feet.

He pulled her chin up, so she was looking him in the eye. "My feet will survive Lily. I want to be able to see your beautiful eyes." He kissed her lips gently. And then grimaced again as she stomped on his feet. "No, no. Don't apologize." He started before she could. He kissed her again.

"How long do you think we have to wait before we can leave unnoticed?" Lily giggled when he pulled away.

*

"Did I tell you look lovely tonight?" Remus smiled at Marlene.

"Yes, you did Remus." She smiled at him as they sat at a table, sipping butterbeer. "Thank you."

"Would you like to dance?"

"No."

Remus raised his eyebrows at her.

"I mean, sorry, no thank you. Not to this song.. it's too.."

"Lovey?" He offered.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Who is he, Marlene?"

"What?"

"Who did you really want to come with?"

"Oh bloody Merlin Remus. I have the hugest crush on Gideon Prewett I could _die_."

"Er- isn't he here with-"

"Yes! Dorcas Meadowes and its utterly depressing because she's obviously going to give him more than what I'm willing to offer."

"I thought you had a thing with Benji."

"Screw Benji." She tried to dismiss it, but after several seconds she burst out, "Okay, he dumped me."

"What?! Any guy would be lucky-"

"Cut the crap Lupin."

"I'm serious. Why don't you go just go chat with Gideon?"

"Did you not hear yourself say that he is here with Dorcas bloody Meadowes?"

"I think uh... I don't think he has anything for Dorcas at the moment." They both looked over to the couple.

"I love how great my tits look in this dress." Dorcas twirled a bit beside Gideon.

"Yup, they're nice." He looked around distracted.

"Look Gid, if you wanted to be here with someone else you could have just said no to me." Dorcas rolled her eyes at his lack of attention. "And please just tell me if you aren't going to put out tonight, I'll begin my hunt for someone who is."

He shook his head at her laughing and pulled her into a hug. Across the hall Mary grunted beside Remus and continued to nurse her drink. Remus frowned and sighed. "Meadows, this is exactly why I agreed to come with you. You're right, I did want to go with someone else, but she's playing hard to get." Gideon continued to look around over her head. "So if she continues to do that, and both you and I don't find anyone else to help us 'solve our problems'" He actually air quoted that with his fingers. "Then meet me in the Great Hall after the last song?"

She sighed at him, "Seriously Gid, if you know me at all you'll know if you give me free rein on this school I'm not going to be waiting there. One of these boys is going to leave their virgin date for all this." She gestured to her body.

His face twisted in thought, "you're right. Your tits do look too good in that dress." He shifted from his right to left foot, contemplating.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Gid. I'm no one's fall back."

"Wait."

"Nope, that pause right there just lost this." She flipped her hair and walked away. "Good luck with your lady." She called over her shoulder.

"What do you make of that then?" Remus gestured over to where Dorcas had just left Gideon.

Marlene shrugged, her face twisted a bit in thought. "Hm..." She muttered. She stood and walked over to Gideon. Remus grinned.

"Hey Gideon."

"Oh, hey McKinnon, how's the dance going?" He smiled at her kindly, but continued to look around. His eyes suddenly lit up, and then darkened. Marlene turned to follow his gaze. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Typical... Violetta Roiser had just walked in with Rabastan Lestrange. Tip-a-cal. Snape and Avery both had some poor, younger girls on their arm. Violetta looked fabulous, but dead bored.

Lestrange turned and grinned at his date. "Hey, I'm ready to leave whenever you are." He muttered suggestively to Violetta. She rolled her eyes.

"Get me a drink Rab?" She unhooked her arm from his and led the others to a vacant table. She looked up and her eyes landed on Gideon in time to see him bid a farewell to Marlene and begin walking towards her.

"Oh Merlin." She whispered. "I need to run to the loo." She announced to the table.

"I'll come with you!" Snape's date cried, now to be referred to as Girl A, Avery's as Girl B, grinning at the chance.

"I can make it on my own, thank you, A."

"A?"

"You can't really expect me to bother with your name, can you?" Violetta rolled her eyes as Snape leaned over to comfort his date after shooting her a unimpressed look. She stood and quickly made her way across the room, trying to get lost in the crowd.

She ran into Dorcas Meadowes, who grabbed her arm and wheeled Violetta onto the dance floor where they, despite the fact that they both were usually led and not leaders, managed to waltz around like the pure blood high society whores that they were.

"Am I the only one not getting any action?" Dorcas Meadowes muttered as she watched a couple of fifth years making out.

"The night is young my dear." Violetta spun the other girl with incredible precision before pulling her back in. Boys' eyes from across the room followed them. "For instance, I think Davis is coming over here, about to ask to cut in."

"His brother was way hotter."

"True, but most of the older boys were better looking than our year." Violetta laughed.

"How did we end up with such an unfortunate looking bunch?"

"Well, we did manage to get most of the hot ones above us before they graduated."

"Yes, but not Davis. He had that blasted girlfriend he loved or whatever." Dorcas complained.

"He was a rather hard nut to crack."

"Literally."

"Did you hear that they had a baby? A boy apparently." Violetta gossiped.

Dorcas was silent, her face calculating.

"What are you thinking so hard about Meadowes?" Dorcas dipped Violetta laughing a bit.

"Just trying to figure out how old I'll be when it's going to be legal for me to shag his son."

"You're terrible."

Dorcas shrugged and continued to waltz. "So what do you reckon? Think I could do better than Davis?"

"I personally never settle for the first wand that rises to attention for me, but that's just me." Violetta shrugged. "He _is_ pretty good looking." She glanced over Dorcas' shoulder. "You better decide quickly, he's almost here."

"What about you?"

"He brought a friend." They giggled together.

"I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt..." Dorcas grinned.

"Slut."

"Whore."

They both turned as the boys reached them. "We'd love to." They said together.

Across the room at the refreshment table, Sirius walked over to Mary.

"Mary." Sirius handed her a drink as they stood shoulder to should at the refreshment stand.

"Sirius." He poured his own.

"So you're here with Fabian Prewett, eh?" Sirius glanced around the room as she turned to him, surprised by his question.

"If you're asking if he is my date, then yes, he is."

"Leaving with him?" He causally sipped his butterbeer.

"Maybe." She also scanned the room, playing his indifferent role as well. "I mean, I am his girlfriend."

A dark shadow momentarily crossed his face, "Since when?"

"Since he asked me not ten minutes ago."

"But you're still only a maybe?"

She shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, so she shrugged back again. She moved to walk away, and back over to her date, sorry _boyfriend,_ when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back gently.

He whispered in her ear. "I have it under pretty good information that I'm better in bed then he is. Just so you know." She smirked at him.

"Good to know, Black."

"My offer stands." He tipped an imaginary hat at her.

*

"Hey Moony." James sat next to his friend, who was alone at the table.

"Hey Prongs." Remus grinned, "heading out?"

"Yeah..." He grinned sheepishly. "Give us a couple before you come up?"

"Sure, sure."

"We do have the silencing charm so don't worry, but... just give us a bit."

"No problem Prongs." He saluted James as he walked away. James' seat was filled moments later.

"Hey Lupin." Violetta hiccupped and sat down next to Remus. She waved away a seventh year Hufflepuff who had moved to presumably ask her to dance.

"Hey."

"Would you like someone to drink?"

"Someone?"

"Sorry, something?" She held up her flask.

He momentarily debated and then handed her his glass. She poured in a very liberal amount.

"Whoa whoa whoa." He grabbed it away and she giggled. She held up her hand again, stopping the Slytherin Quidditch captain who was approaching her from behind.

"How did you know he was coming over here?" Remus laughed.

"I got this skill. They always come around near the end of the night. I'm drunk and easy. A likely shag." She took a swig right from the flask. He shook his head at her.

"You might want to be a little less conspicuous about that." He eyed McGonagall a couple of tables away.

She slid her chair closer to his and angled herself so she could pour more booze into his glass. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked her, shaking his head.

"Enough." She hiccupped again and held her hand up again, attempting to stop someone from approaching her. Rabastan Lestrange didn't take that well. He came and sat beside her anyways, on the opposite side Remus was on.

"I'm leaving." He stated, not even giving Remus a glance.

"See you." She didn't turn to Lestrange, keeping her eyes glued on Remus.

When he went to grab her arm she finally turned to him. "What are you doing?"

"You're coming."

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes_."

"Actually," Remus cut in, "I think me and Violetta have to do a quick patrol before we head off to bed."

"_What_?"

Remus shrugged. "James was just here, told me himself."

"She's _drunk_."

Remus shrugged again. "She'll be in even more trouble if she doesn't do it."

Lestrange huffed away, clearly pouting.

"Thanks." She giggled, and then rested her hand on his shoulder. "Now _how_ will I ever repay you?" Her hand moved slowly downward, causing Remus to jump slightly in his chair. She winked at him. "You're room?" He grabbed her hand and, as best he could, casually walked out of the room.

"Are you sure I'm not..." he trailed off, "taking advantage of you?" He whispered as they walked by some forth years who were otherwise occupied. She looked around quickly and then pulled his face into hers as she yanked him into a small concave in the wall.

"Not at all."

"One last hurrah?" Mary grabbed Sirius, later that evening, as he walked by the same concave that Violetta and Remus had been only a half an hour before.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He shot at her.

"I told him I was tired," She shrugged.

He grinned at her. "Yours or mine?"

Back in the Gryffindor Boys dormitory the mood was being ruined for everyone in the room because Sirius had forgotten to cast a Silencing Charm.

Lily was giggling into James chest as they heard the noises coming from Sirius' bed.

"Sirius?" James hissed, opening his curtains slightly so his voice was heard, after finally having enough.

Silence. For the first time that night.

"Mind putting on a silencing charm? You're kind of killing it for the rest of us."

"Er- Sorry mate." Sirius laughed slightly.

"Well that's embarrassing." Remus laughed to Violetta as she shook her head smiling, giggling a bit too.

"Just make sure I'm up before everyone else, I need to sneak out of here before anyone sees me."

He flipped her over and kissed her again, hardly listening to her.

*

"Merlin!" Violetta cried the next morning, waking Remus. "What time is it?"

"Uh- 8 30?" He said groggily.

"Bloody hell!" She sat up and looked around for her dress. "Bloody _hell._" She cried again as she held up the garment. "Walk of shame much?"

"Here." He tossed her a shirt from his trunk. "It's super old. It should fit alright."

She threw it over her head and grabbed his pants from the night before. "Do you mind?" He shook his head and yawned again. She ripped open the curtain, grabbed her 6 inch high heels and was going to bolt for the door when she froze.

"Roiser?" Lily was standing there, in the middle of the room, stretching her arms above her head, dressed similarly to Violetta. Lily's tired face turned to shock.

"Evans." Violetta's face flushed.

The curtains pulled open on the other side of the room and Alice poked her head out of Frank's bed. "Lily? Violetta?"

"Alice?" Lily laughed slightly at her friend's bed head.

Frank's head soon joined Alice's and they pulled open their curtains and slowly climbed out of bed.

"I'm starving." Alice laughed slightly.

"I'm traumatized." Violetta muttered under her breath as she sat back on Remus' bed and began slowly putting on her shoes, realizing there was no reason to hurry, she was clearly not getting away without witnesses.

Remus sat up and grinned at her, "So much for being stealth." He whispered in her ear.

Then Sirius rolled right out of bed. Literally. He was a tangle of sheets as he swore loudly and rubbed his elbow. "Bloody funny bone."

Mary's messy head of hair popped out of the red curtain laughing. "Merlin, that was graceful Black."

"Mary?" Alice and Lily both cried loudly.

Sirius held his head on the ground. "Quite _please_."

"Oh bloody hell." Mary blushed.

"Since when has this...?" Lily asked, flabbergasted, motioning to Sirius on the floor and Mary on the bed.

"It isn't." Mary hissed as she attempted to pull the covers that Sirius was still tangled in, up to her chin.

"Well, well, well." Everyone's heads whipped around towards Peter's bed.

A string of swears flew out around the room. Bertha Jorkins was standing with not a hair out of place, robes perfectly crease free and a smirk on her face. "What do we have here?"

Everyone stood staring, frozen.

"Head Girl? In the _boys_ dormitory? At this ungodly hour? Dressed," She eyes up Lily's attire, "so inappropriately?" She turned her gaze to Alice. "And the Gryffindor prefect too. Merlin, I've heard things about the Gryffindor girls but I never thought they were so, _rebellious_. Or easy for that matter. Especially those in, what should I say, _authority_ _positions_?" Her eyes widened in forged innocence, "and Mary McDonald? Not the virgin everyone believes, are you? Fabian would love to hear about this." Mary's eyes narrowed at the other girl. "And last but certainly not least," her eyes flickered to Violetta Roiser, "Roiser." Violetta stiffened. "It's been a while, _darling_."

"Jorkins, you pathetic cow, you wouldn't dar-" Violetta started. Standing and walking towards the girl.

Bertha Jorkins cocked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't what, darling?" She said it in the same sickening sweet voice she was trying to pull off.

"Mess with _me_. Mess with _us_."

The other's eyes darted back and forth between the two girls, like they were watching a tennis match.

Violetta grabbed Bertha's arm and shoved her into one of the chairs strung around the room, covered in boys clothing.

"Ew! There are boxers on here!" Bertha cried as Violetta leaned over her, putting her hands on the arm chair, trapping the other girl. Violetta waved her wand and ropes sprung up instantly, binding the girl in place.

Bertha shouted out, helpless.

"What are you doing?" Lily cried from behind, drawing her own wand.

"Look." Violetta turned, looking menacing. "You don't have any idea what this girl is capable off. She's a life ruiner. And she'll ruin yours too." Lily looked sceptically at her. "What do you think is going to happen when it gets out that the Head Girl is screwing the Head Boy, in his off limits to girls, dormitory? They'll throw you a party? Help you shine your lovely badge?" Violetta turned back to the bound girl. "We only have one real option."

"We aren't going to kill her!" Lily shouted.

Violetta rolled her eyes. "Memory charm you over-reacting red head."

"What!" Several voices yelled.

Alice stood. "No way."

"We have to." Mary said quietly from behind, wrapped in a sheet. "She'll go spouting out everything. She'll ruin _everything_."

"She's not capable of doing that, are you Bertha?" Alice turned kindly, looking at the girl.

"No, of course not."

Violetta rolled her eyes and looked unconvinced.

"We just tell her what the repercussions are for her actions, I'm sure she'll understand." Lily said sympathetically to Bertha, who nodded vigorously.

"What exactly, do you think the repercussions are?" Violetta shot back.

"We'll make her life a living hell if she won't accept our negotiations." Lily said simply.

Violetta shook her head. Lily turned back to the girl. "What do you want?" She asked the other girl simply.

"To be untied would be a nice start."

"She's going to black mail us until we won't give in anymore." Mary muttered. "I'm predicting this."

"She isn't capable of that." Lily repeated Alice's words.

"She slept with Peter to get in this dormitory this morning to find out exactly what the Marauders got up to last night. She's capable of _anything_." Violetta cried.

"I resent that!" Peter huffed from his bed, where he had been hiding from the wrath of the girls.

He was silenced by one look from Violetta.

"Why are you so worried about this?" Lily turned to the Slytherin.

"I'm worried about _him_." She cried, turning to Remus. "And I can't believe that Mary is the only one sane enough to understand this. This girl is _evil_. Am I the only one with a self preserving bone in my body?"

"What about him?" Lily asked, ignoring the jib.

"Don't you know who my brother is? What he'll do if I'm caught with a Gryffindor? What he'll do to _that_ Gryffindor?"

"I'm not too worried, I know what you've said... and I think I'll be okay." Remus shrugged.

"Bloody brave Gryffindors." She muttered under her breath. "If you aren't scared," she turned to back to Remus, "what about for your family?"

"What family?" Peter asked, not noticing Remus' panicked expression and arm signals from his hidden place on the bed.

"His mom?" Violetta said like she was talking to a three year old.

"His mom died three years ago." Peter said in the same, patronizing tone.

"What-?" She whipped around, murderous glare in her eye. She didn't ask anything though, much to Remus' relief, she didn't want to draw anymore curiosity out of the gossip hound dog then she already achieved.

"_Fine_. Then I don't really care if Bertha goes shouting this in the Great Hall. It's not like I have a reputation to uphold. I'll just tell you now, I warned you. Let me know how this goes for you all."

She stormed out the door and the other's turned to look at her. Lily waved her wand and Bertha was instantly freed. Bertha grabbed her own wand from the floor and began twirling it in her hands."I would like 50 galleons."

"What!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Each." She walked out backwards, holding her wand firmly in her grasp. "And don't think I don't want Violetta's share. So that's..." She counted them with her spare hand, not wavering her wand. "450."

Their jaws dropped. "You can't be serious?" Remus sputtered. She shrugged, unbothered.

"Peter too?!" Mary's mouth was still open.

"It's not my fault he can't get it up."

"Too much information." Sirius muttered, still holding his head.

"I think a week should be long enough," She smiled sweetly. "I mean, JP," Lily snickered despite herself, "you have that trust fund, and Sirius, I heard about you moving out. You're obviously not hurting too bad for cash. I think that is completely manageable. I'll see you in a week. Too-da-loo." And she closed the door behind her.

"What. The. Hell. Peter!" Mary lunged at the boy as soon as the door closed behind Bertha. "You _idiot_!" She began punching him in various places. Frank had to pull her off.

"I can't afford this, guys." James said, standing beside Lily. "My parents left specific instructions to the bank, I only have access to a set amount until I graduate." He looked sheepishly around, "It's all pretty much gone. I only have," He pulled out a money bag, "20 galleons."

Sirius sighed and slowly stood from the ground. Everyone covered their eyes.

"Clothes Black!" Lily cried as she wheeled around to save her retinas.

He smirked and wrapped his lower body in the sheet. "'fraid you'll see something you like, Evans?" She scoffed.

"Well I just bought that apartment. And well... I got this motorcycle..." Lily turned back to him, surprised. He grinned, "I don't think I'll be able to return it see..." He ran a hand through his hair, "I've made some, er, changes."

"What sort of changes?" Mary asked, suspiciously.

"Not worth talking about right now." He tried to look innocent.

They ignored other questions they had. One by one they emptied their pockets.

"Okay so together we have..." Alice did a quick double check. "83 Galleons, 4 Knuts and 19 Sickles."

"I say we stick with the original plan." Mary offered.

"Yes, we kill her." Sirius groaned from his position over the toilet.

"No you twat, a memory charm." Mary yelled to him in the bathroom. "If we pay her it's just going to go to more and more. These people never go away."

"They don't?" Remus asked.

"Not in the movies."

"Movies?" Remus questioned.

"Never mind." Mary rolled her eyes. "We need to talk to Violetta."

"What? Why?" Lily asked, surprised. "I don't think we need her back here, trying to boss everyone around."

"Because she knows how to deal with people like this. She practically is people like this."


	5. February 19, 1977

**February 19, 1977**

Thursday that week, Remus pulled Violetta into an empty classroom right after breakfast.

"What the-" She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest as she realized who is was. "Lupin. What do I owe this pleasure? Here to tell me more lies, get some sympathy snogging?"

"We need your help." He gestured to James and company behind her. She turned and then rolled her eyes.

"Finally seeing some reason?"

"It's our only option." Mary sighed.

"How much did she ask for?"

"450 galleons." Sirius offered. Lily was pouting in the corner.

"Whoa."

"Yep. And we only have until Sunday." James ran a hand threw his hair.

"Sunday! It's Thursday! Good thing you guys came right to me." She said sarcastically.

"We've been putting this off, hoping talking to her would work-" Lily began.

"I guess it didn't, hey?" Violetta shot.

"No." James sighed, defeated.

"I see a couple options with dealing with this situation you lot have created for yourselves." Violetta began as she walked over to the chalk board.

"We got ourselves in? She probably wouldn't have asked for that much if you hadn't been such a bag to her!" Lily shot.

"Do you want my help or not?" No one said anything. "Okay, so you can A, actually pay her."

"Not an option, we don't have anywhere near enough." Sirius waved away option A.

"Option B, my personal favourite, we kill her."

"I support that one." Sirius threw his hand in the air.

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"What's C?" Remus asked.

"We blackmail her. It's very risky and if I had a piece of this dilemma there is no way I'd even consider this. For one thing, you only have week, and she might not even care about what you find out. When you go to do it, she might just run to the nearest common room and announce the whole fiasco."

"Please tell me you have a plan D?"

"As a matter of fact I do. This is the one I support and will even help with if you pick it. Of course I would help with the whole killing one too but..." She turned and looked straight at Lily. "The Memory charm. The original plan. The best plan, and the only real plan that is going to work." Violetta shrugged. "Do you agree to it or not? It needs to be unanimous. We're all going to play a part and I'm not going to be involved in illegal activities while worrying about my allies and enemies."

"Raise your hands if you're okay with this." James said, unenthusiastically.

One by one they raised their hands. James was second last and with a finally look, Lily agreed too.

"Now this is more complicated now that Bertha has gotten out and done Merlin knows what in the time it took you all to decide you really did need my help." Violetta turned to the board and began writing.

"_Phase one:_ We need to find out if she told anyone else about this, wrote it down somewhere or set up some sort of backup plan if we get to her with the memory charm. She isn't as stupid as she looks. For this we're going to need some Veritaserum."

"_What_!" Lily cried.

"Yes, we have to get her to tell us if she told anyone or did any of the aforementioned back up plans, which I'm sure she did, she's a bloody Ravenclaw."

"Its use is restricted! And we don't have a moon cycle to wait for it to mature!" Lily hissed.

"No, but you know how Slughorn loves to show off. He had a whole cauldron of that stuff at the beginning of the year. I doubt he's used it all." She grinned at Lily. "And his _favourite_ Head Girl should be able to walk right in there and sneak some from right under his nose."

"_Phase two:_ Once we have the Veritaserum we need to get Bertha, tie the bitch up and force her to drink it. This is where the Marauders come in."

They looked at her surprised.

"I've heard rumours about some sort of map or something. I know you have ways to figure out where anyone is in this castle. You grab her, pull her into some class room," She frowned at Remus, "which you obviously don't have a problem with doing, and we'll be there with the stolen truth serum. Force it down her throat. I'll enjoy doing that, which, Mary would like to help?"

The other girl nodded. "Perfect."

"_Phase three:_ We destroy the evidence." She looked at the boys, "I don't know how you do it, but you can appear anywhere. Disillusion charms or something-"

James cut her off with a sigh. "Might as well tell you, we have an invisibility cloak."

Violetta actually squealed with delight. "Really! Brilliant! Okay, Mary will go with Alice to get the evidence that may be up in dormitory. Unless you boys have a way to get up there too?" They shook their heads, they could shimmy up the Gryffindor stair cases under dire circumstances, but Ravenclaw was still a mystery. Violetta looked a little disappointed. "And here I thought you boys could do anything. Meanwhile, I'll be back with Lily and Frank keeping an eye on our lovely hostage. You may have noticed I split up people who weren't exactly for this so others can keep an eye on them. Don't be offended, I trust no one."

"_Phase four: _After all this is done we hit her with a Memory charm, that will be done by whoever does the best. I'm sure Miss. Evans will probably fill that requirement too." She shrugged sympathetically. "Sorry Evans, but you know you're the best."

"When do we start?" Peter asked.

"As soon as possible. If we could finish this tonight, I would love to be able to sleep for once." Mary groaned.

"Well, we can't start until Lily gets the Veritaserum." They turned to her. "Whenever you're ready." Violetta gestured to the door.

*

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Lily?" She had reached Slughorn's office before she knew it.

"Hello Professor Slughorn."

"What do I owe this pleasant surprise, and so early?"

"I was meaning to ask you if I could get some help with an essay, I have a couple questions about the uses of Veritaserum."

"But Lily, that isn't until next month!"

She grinned cheekily at him. "I like to stay ahead."

"Well what do you want to know?" He beckoned her into his office.

Pause. Er- "I would... what exactly would happen if you were caught using Veritaserum illegally?" It came out before she could stop it, and she instantly regretted it.

_Yeah. Great question Lily, I really want to know this._

"Ministry involvement, fines, possible Azkaban sentence depending on the severity of the circumstances." Lily turned green. "Oh, but Miss. Evans you have nothing to worry about! You wouldn't be involved in anything like that, would you?"

She squeaked. "No!" She coughed. "I mean of course not." She focused. "I've been meaning to ask you, since that first class this year, if I could possibly take a closer look at the potion? I want to see the components all united accurately with the expertise of a practised potions master." Puke. "That is, if you have any left?"

He grinned in a flattered way. "Of course my dear!" He wobbled over to the door and they exited, turned a corner and were in the potions room. They leaned over the cauldron together, Slughorn rambling on about entering certain ingredients at certain, precise moments. Lily nodded at all the right places as she tried to slip the vile into the cauldron.

"What is that, my dear?" Slughorn stopped in the middle of a story about some former student, turned Ministry hot shot to point to the now full vile in her hand. She froze, her face flushed. _Bugger. _

"Uh, just getting..." She faded.

"Are you taking Veritaserum Lily?"

"What! No!"

"Don't lie to me, my dear." He slowly took the vile from her hand.

Panic, panic, panic and then finally, "I think James is cheating on me and I need to know!"

"Oh Miss. Evans! I'm sure he isn't!" He put his hand on her shoulder in what she supposed he thought was a reassuring manner.

"I can't go a minute longer thinking that he might be getting with that wench..." She reached for a name, "Violetta Roiser!" He continued to stare at her, and she began crying (a skill she mastered as a young child to get anything she asked for from her father).

Pain crossed his face. He handed the vile back to her. "Okay."

"Re-really?" Relief flooded her face. She couldn't believe how much he liked her. It was really sickening. She thanked him and ran the whole way back to the classroom everyone was in, waiting.

Her face was flushed when she reached it, and she held up the vile in triumph. Who knew breaking the rules was so exhilarating.

"We need to get her by herself tonight, or tomorrow after classes. We can't get her during the school day. If she starts missing classes it'll only draw more unwanted attention to this situation." Violetta said after everyone had finished congratulating Lily. "And that also means no talking to me in the presence of other students. We didn't talk before, we can't start now. If I'm seen associating with you, I'll be stabbed in my sleep. If you capture-"

"Do we have to use that word?" Lily muttered.

Violetta ignored her, "her you're going to have to find a way to get a hold of me, or do it by yourselves." She shrugged, unbothered. "Good luck boys."

Violetta was pulled into a classroom again, Friday night after her detention. "We have to stop meeting like this." She whispered in Remus' ear before moving away and looking around. "Well? Where is she?"

"We can't get her by herself! I mean, it's bloody near impossible! She's never alone!" James huffed, clearly put out that the second phase was held up by the "we can achieve anything" Marauders.

"That little tramp is smarter than I thought." Violetta shook her head. "Luckily I have a backup plan."

"We aren't killing her!" James, Lily and Alice said at the same time.

Violetta ignored them and turned to Sirius. "You still have that ability to sense when girls want to shag blokes?"

"Yes, and?" He asked, confused.

"Who does Bertha want to shag?"

"Well, me, James, Remus, the Prewetts, I think she'd take Fenwick, Davis-"

"Horny bitch." Violetta muttered, cutting him off, grinning evilly. "You have to seduce her." She shrugged. "Lure her into a classroom, pretend you're into some kinky stuff, tie her up... It seems pretty straight forward to me."

"You think she'll fall for that?" James asked, sceptical. Sirius was busy gagging in the corner.

"One way to find out!" She started towards Black.

"I can't." Sirius looked green.

"You have to." Mary sighed.

"I'm not whoring myself out-" Sirius started.

"You do it anyways, this time it's for a good cause." Remus argued.

Sirius started to defend himself when he was cut off my Violetta. "We're all making sacrifices for this Black, balls up and seduce her." She shoved him out the door.

"Er- Bertha?" Sirius asked as a group of fifth year Ravenclaws walked by. "Can I have a word?" They broke out in giggles. It took all his self control not to roll his eyes. She grinned at her friends shrugging, and walked over with him. He casually started leading her away and towards the class room.

"What can I do for you, Black?"

"Er- look. We're having some trouble getting together that much money. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this all go away. _Whatever_ it takes."

"Like what?" She grinned evilly. She knew. She was going to make him say it.

"Anything." He led her around the corner, a couple more classrooms down and she would be ambushed.

She stopped. "I _suppose_ I could knock a couple galleons off for a little something." She grabbed the waste of his trousers and pulled him closer.

"Wait, not here." He looked around in what he hoped was a casual way. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the classroom. "This classroom is pretty convenient." He said loudly as he went to enter the room. The lights were off and before he could comprehend what was happening, Bertha was kissing him. _Why was it taking so long for someone to do something? _Sirius heard a small chuckle from behind him after, what he considered was way too long of a time. He pushed her off of him with a little too much force. "Why don't you sit down?" He tried to recover.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"I'll..." He suddenly remembered a particularly nasty rumour he heard about Dorcas Meadowes and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. "Give you a bit of a show."

He heard another muffled laugh. It took all his composure for his face not to contort in rage. She grinned in what she probably believed was a sexy way. If anything his _wand_ retracted further into him, for safety. "Okay." She sat on the professor's chair.

He began unbuttoning his shirt. When, when, when, was someone going to save him?

"You're not doing a very good job, aren't you supposed to dance or something?"

He moved closer to her. "Give me your wand."

"Why?" She said, suddenly alarmed.

"I- I forgot mine," He put on his best charming grin. "I need some music."

She stared at him for a minute. He took drastic measures, and leaned down and kissed her. Her hands were raking into his hair in a very painful way when he pulled away. "Your wand?" He asked again. She handed it to him, out of breath. He waved it and in a second she was bound to the chair. The lights finally flicked on.

8 people appeared out of thin air as James tucked his invisibility cloak away.

"Someone needs to shower." Violetta sniffed as she put as much room in between her and everyone else.

"Sorry." Peter muttered.

"What the hell!" Bertha cried as she struggled against the bounds.

"Nice job Black." Mary giggled despite herself, before breaking out into a full fledge laugh attack. "I'll give you a show." She mocked. "I almost peed my trousers."

"Thank Merlin you didn't." Alice wrinkled her nose. "We were way to close together under that thing."

"You aren't going to get away with this." Bertha hissed.

"Yes we are." Violetta smirked. "And I love it."

Lily pulled out the Veritaserum and handed it to Violetta. "I believe you wanted the honours."

She grinned and moved towards the tied up girl.

"You aren't going to make me swallow that." Bertha was trashing harder, uselessly.

"You're just going to tire yourself out." Remus said calmly from behind.

"How are you going to make her drink it?" Sirius asked.

"I have my ways." Violetta smiled.

"I'll just spit it out, I swear to Merlin." Bertha cried, still struggling against her bounds.

"I'm not too worried about that, see I had this boyfriend," She turned to the others, explaining as she moved towards her victim, "okay, well, guy, I was seeing. And he was a little... well he had this thing where he liked me to.. " She stopped and started again. "It really turned him on when I swallowed when..." Comprehension was drawn on everyone else's face. "Well you get it, anyways, I had a lot of trouble with the... uh.. taste for a while." They were all staring at her, she had the grace to blush a bit. "_Anyways_ I invented a spell." She turned back to Bertha and bent down, inches away from her face. "To help me swallow, and keep it down." Bertha had clamped her mouth shut. Violetta turned to Mary, "some help her McDonald?"

"What do you need to me to do?"

"Plug her nose." Violetta waved her wand, silently casting her spell.

Berthas mouth flew open after a few seconds and Violetta poured the potion down her throat. Mary and Violetta grinned at each other. "Perfect."

*

Bertha began singing faster than a phoenix. After she told them of the backup plans and various boogie traps she set. Muffliato was cast to prevent her from hearing their plans, a silencing charm so no one could hear her scream, and they tied a blind fold around her eyes. "Just as a precaution." Alice smiled to them.

"Okay, so we have the Library, the Prefects bathroom, the Divination room, and the Ravenclaw dormitory." Lily said, looking at the chalk board. Somehow the power roles had switched, and Lily, who was used to being in charge, doing the planning, had taken control.

"I think that, given the late hour, James and I should go to the Library. It's the furthest away and most risky, given," She shot Bertha a look, "the other obstacles to get to it. I mean the restricted section? We can say we're on patrol, saw something run into the library, easy peasy."

"Alice and Frank can go to the Prefects bathroom. I know it's risky if you get caught, but it's not like it hasn't happened before." Alice blushed and nodded. She and Frank had been caught snogging a couple of times, the only thing that prevented them from getting in more trouble was the fact they were usually caught by her fellow prefects.

"Okay, Mary, you and Black can go to the Divination room-"

"Awe do I have to?" Mary sighed.

"You for sure, you're the only one still taking the horrible class-"

"It's an easy mark when the Professor loves you." Mary defended.

"And you can make up some mumble jumble about having a vision or something if you get noticed. And I know you don't mind if you get caught and get a detention or something. As long as it's _after_ you get and destroy whatever she did. Black will take the cloak, you can, under no circumstances get caught." They already had a memory to replace what really happened tonight in Bertha's mind, and Sirius had a star role.

"And that leaves the hardest one, the Ravenclaw dormitory." She turned to Violetta. "Now, is there any way you'd be willing to seduce a Ravenclaw and get into her dormitory?"

Violetta grimaced and rubbed her eye with her hand.

"You're the only one left who can-"

"Mary _is_ dating a Ravenclaw-"

"She has her reasons." Lily cut her off. Being that she hadn't slept with him yet, and didn't want to ruin her relationship by having to sneak out after to commit illegal activities.

"Who are my options?" Violetta sighed.

James looked over the map with Remus. Lupin's eyes lit up and suddenly darkened. "Gideon Prewett is with Marlene."

"They had a date tonight, I totally forgot." Alice sighed, hitting her palm to her head.

"Where are they?" Violetta asked quietly.

"It looks like they're making their way back to the Gryffindor dormitory." Remus said, looking over the map.

"He's probably dropping her off. He's too much of a gentleman to try anything, especially with Marlene." Alice offered. "But they are out pretty late. Way past curfew..."

"She really likes him." Remus was staring straight at Violetta.

"You think you could get Gideon anyway?" Lily asked, doubtful. "He is pretty anti-You-Know-Who."

"And I sleep in 'I Heart Deatheaters pyjamas'?" She ran a hand threw her hair and made a show of undoing a couple buttons on her blouse. "I know I can. It's just a matter of getting back to the dormitory."

"The common room is empty." Remus said, quietly.

"There isn't anyone awake?" Mary asked, surprised.

James shook his head. "We finally caught a break."

"We can't do that to Marlene." Lily said, shaking her head. "Anyone else."

"There isn't anyone else, Lily." Remus said quietly, scanning the map.

Lily's face turned to stone. She looked murderous. Violetta recoiled, expecting the anger to come to her, instead it turned to Bertha. "It's this bitch's fault."

"Finally some reason." Mary muttered to Violetta.

"I say we kill her."

"Shut up Sirius!" James, Frank and Alice cried.

"That's call that plan B." Lily hissed menacingly. Her face turned back to composed. "So that leaves Remus and Peter to watch the hostage." Lily directed. Violetta hid a smile behind her hand. She found Lily much more likeable in crisis situations.

They left, in their assigned teams.

Lily and James slipped into the Library silently.

"This place is super creepy at night." Lily whispered to James.

"I'll protect you." James grabbed her hand. Lily rolled her eyes and led him towards the restricted section. She spent so much time in the library she could manoeuvre through it in almost complete darkness.

"This wouldn't be a bad place to revisit, if you get my drift." If she didn't the way his hands were roaming sure would help to clarify his point.

"Not now James." Lily said impatiently. He started kissing her neck as she scanned the shelves. "James..." But she had closed her eyes and was leaning her neck, giving him more access to it. "James!"She half yelled, finally remembering herself.

"What?" He asked, putting on his best innocent face.

"Help me find the book."

James reached for the first book he saw, and opened it. It released a blood curling scream before he managed to slam it shut.

"For the love of Merlin Potter!" Lily hissed again.

"We're back to Potter now?" James asked, wincing. At that moment she grabbed the book they were looking for, one about illegal love potions, (Lily really didn't want to know what Bertha was doing in her spare time), and quickly handed it to James.

He transfigured the notes into a beautiful floral arrangement, composed mostly of lilies. She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. They began walking out of the library when a voice from behind made them freeze.

"What do we have here, lovely?" The couple turned to see Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

"We're just on patrol Filch." James lied easily. "You've heard about the large number of students that have been caught out past curfew? We're preventing that."

"I don't think that students will be sneaking into the library." Filch wheezed.

"We saw something suspicious so we came to check it out." Lily said, stepping forward. "but all we found were these beautiful flowers? I wonder, do you think Pince has a secret admirer?"

Filch proceeded to turn the colour similar to a tomato and grabbed the bouquet out of Lily's hands.

"Get on moving then." He ushered them out of the room.

"I always knew they had a thing!" Lily laughed as they lightly jogged back to Remus and Peter.

*

Alice and Frank entered the Prefects bathroom and instantly began searching behind the portrait of the Mermaid.

"Godric, I wish I had become a prefect." Frank whispered.

"It has its perks." Alice grinned.

"Got it!" Frank pulled the papers out from the back of the painting.

"Brilliant!"

"I'm stuck though!" He was uselessly trying to pull his hand free of the wall, in the process getting his other hand stuck as well. "Bloody hell."

Alice began pulling on his hand, only have it stuck to his.

"Stop!" He yelled, and she froze.

"What?"

"It's a perma-sticking charm, my mom used to use them to stick me to the dinner chair when I was young to make me eat my vegetables. You need to keep a hand free to use the counter charm."

Alice winced. "I'm not very good with my left hand."

"You weren't half bad the other night." He smirked at her, and she stopped herself inches away from punching his shoulder.

After several pretty good almost attempts, and a couple of pretty off ones, resulting in Franks pants being completely undone, Alice had freed them both from the sticky situation they were in. They charmed the papers so if anyone else looked at them they would only see extremely pornographic images.

Alice shook her head as Frank laughed. "Had to."

"Alice?"

A couple of Hufflepuff prefects were standing right outside the bathroom when they exited, in a fairly compromising position.

"Oh!" Alice cried.

"Longbottom." They nodded to each other.

"Done with the bathroom, eh?" The boy winked at Frank, who blushed and nodded.

"We won't tell if you don't." The Hufflepuff girl giggled. Alice tried not to roll her eyes.

"That's usually how to works." Alice smiled. The couples waved to each other and Alice and Frank made their way back to the classroom.

*

Mary and Sirius made it to the Divination classroom without a hitch. The teacher was a known boozer, and a deep sleeper. They had no problems retrieving the notebook from under the third table on the left, after they said the password (Bertha rules). They tickled the spin, and the book opened. With a lazy flick of his wand, Sirius changed the book into a bouncing bunny.

"Awe! It's so cute!" Mary laughed as she played with the rabbit.

"We have to go Mary." She pouted as they made their way down.

"I'll transfigure you another one when we get back."

"Okay!" She grinned.

"Well, well, well." Avery appeared out of the shadows behind Mary and Sirius. They both turned, wands drawn. "A little mudblood out for a walk alone?" He smiled sickly at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Try me Avery."

He raised his wand, but before he could do anything Sirius hit him with a stunner. He fell to the ground, hard.

"Black!" Mary cried. "You completely stole my thunder!"

"Well sorrrrry for saving your ass."

"Thanks, I guess." She stepped over Avery to keep walking, but suddenly stopped and turned. She kicked him as hard as she possibly could in the crotch.

Sirius winced. "I think that hurt _me_."

"I think if it happens enough, hopefully he won't be able to reproduce."

"Fingers crossed." They kept walking. "So you and Fabian."Sirius said a couple of moments later.

"Yep."

"That was sort of random?" He asked, unsure.

"Not really." Mary looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Not really?"

"We've been seeing each other quite a bit lately."

"_We've _been seeing each other quite a bit lately." He gestured to Mary and then back to himself.

Mary shrugged. "But that was just... fun."

Sirius scoffed at her. That was exactly how he had described it a couple of days earlier to the other Marauders. Nothing serious, just something that was fun, with a girl who was fun. He didn't realize how much he would not appreciate being at the receiving end of a blow off. And from Mary, the last person he thought would be involved in a purely physical relationship.

"Fun?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

Sirius huffed.

"Sorry Sirius, I didn't realize that you were more..." She searched for the word. "More emotionally involved then I was-"

He scoffed at her, louder this time, cutting her off. "I wasn't."

She raised an eyebrow at him as they reached the room where Bertha was. "Okay." She said it sceptically as they entered the room.

*

"Hey Gid."

Gideon jumped about a foot in the air. She appeared out of a dark shadow. He squinted his eyes, "Vi?"

She leaned up against the wall and smiled sadly at him. His face still lit up when he saw her. The guilt in her chest tightened.

"How was your date?" She asked.

"You heard about that?"

Violetta shrugged in response.

"It was okay." Gideon said, moving toward her. He pushed some hair out of her face. "It would have been better with you."

She smiled at him and shrugged again.

"I've really missed you." He whispered in her ear and then moved back and stared into her eyes.

"I missed you too." And then she kissed him. He responded instantly, kissing her with a desperation that made her heart hurt. She pushed him against the wall. He began undoing her tie with one hand, hiking up her skirt with the other. She pulled away. "Not here."

"Where?" He asked in between placing kisses down her neck.

"You're dorm?" She asked, her eyes squeezed closed.

He stopped suddenly, looking at her. She finally opened them, blue stared into green. "You mean that?" She nodded. "You know if we go there, people will know. People will see."

Violetta nodded again. "If you still want to-" He kissed her, hungrily.

"Let's go."

They arrived at the Ravenclaw tower and Gideon answered the question to gain entry to the common room.

"What was that?"

"You've never been up to Ravenclaw's common room before? There isn't a password, just a question you have to get right."

Bloody hell.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

Bugger.

"No, just... that isn't very widely known, is it?"

"No, I suppose not.." He looked at her, slightly confused. She forced a smile and kissed him again, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his room.

They fell onto the bed, Gideon paused and stared into her eyes.

"What?" She panted, confused.

"I love you." He gently whipped some hair out of her eyes, giving her the most tender, loving kiss she'd ever had.

"I-" Did she? Could she? "I-" Bloody hell. All or nothing. "I love you too."

She never knew how good it felt to make someone else so happy. Suddenly it wasn't just a shag, they were making love.

An hour later, Violetta was trapped on the inside of the bed, against the wall. She was sure that Gideon had strategically placed himself in between her and the door so she wouldn't be able to bolt. She was sure he was asleep but she had no idea how deep of a sleeper he was, they had never actually shared a bed together. She rolled over him as carefully as she could.

He stirred and looked at her. "You aren't leaving, are you?"

"Bathroom." She whispered, throwing on one of his shirts. She creeped down the stairs and back up the girls. When she got to one with the number five on it, she slowly creaked it open. Bertha had said that her bed was the third one of the left. She slowly moved when a head popped out of the blue curtains.

"Hello?" A sleep blonde yawned.

"Go back to bed, this is a dream." Violetta whispered.

"Why would I dream about you?" Bloody smart Ravenclaws, always with their common sense.

Violetta faltered. "You're a lesbian, obviously, and you've been in love with me for the past three years."

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you think I'm not wearing any underwear? Now go back to bed and get to the juicy stuff."

"Okay." The girl yawned. Not that smart, are we?

She dug through Bertha's trunk and found the bundle of papers. She set them on fire right there and without drawing anymore fake lesbian lovers, made her way back down the stairs. She had already determined a way to tell the others she had destroyed the evidence. She couldn't leave and break Gideon's heart, not again. She stopped in the common room and made several unsuccessful attempts at sending a Patronus. She finally thought of Gideon, and how his smile had made her feel after she told him that she loved him. A sea turtle burst from her wand.

"I did it." Violetta's voice told the classroom where Bertha was being held. "It's done."

"Why didn't she come back?" Remus muttered.

"She's probably still with him." Sirius answered his rhetorical question.

Lily turned to Bertha. She waved her wand and gave her a particularly graphic memory, with the help of everyone else, as to how amazing Sirius Black was in the classroom. However, she became extremely clingy after the event, requiring him to break her heart in millions of tiny pieces, and striking in her a tremendous feeling of hate and a strong desire to never ever even talk to him again.

"Well, thank Merlin that's over."

**February 20, 1977**

Bertha walked into the Great Hall for lunch that day bursting with news.


End file.
